A Lover's Loss
by blondie91
Summary: It has been a year since Zelda's death and Link still feels a bitter emptiness, his hunger for revenge is what drives him on. When he runs into a strange girl, he is pulled into another adventure which leads him to what he is looking for.
1. So it Begins

A Lover's Loss

Prologue

_I mourned for her. I couldn't bring myself to eat anything for days. A peaceful and untroubled sleep seemed so distant into the past. Memories of her are always soaring through my mind, bringing tears to my eyes. There just seems no point to continue living…All those memories bring so much pain and grief with them, but those memories have also kept me from taking my own life with the single deadly thrust of a blade. As easy as that would be, she died in my place, and if I were to perish as well, her death would have been in vain. The person who did this…They will die a painful death by my hand. Another kiss will never touch my lips, I will never love again. If nothing else, my longing for revenge and the hatred I feel, shall be my reason to continue living in this cruel and meaningless world. I will never forget her last words, "I love you and I'm not afraid." Then her beautiful blue eyes misted over in death and her body fell limp as I knelt by her side, letting my tears fall heavily._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year had come to pass since the last heir to the throne had died, Princess Zelda. Her father, the last king of Hyrule, had been murdered several days before her life was taken. No one was left to take the throne, who was of the royal blood line. Everyone wanted that high seat of power and extreme wealth, but there was no absolute way to decide, for there was no one with that kind of authority. Hyrule had slipped into a chaotic period and until a ruler is found, and they may not slip back out.

Link was now 17. After living through an alternate future and becoming a Hero, and being sent back and reliving those seven years he missed, with few who know of what he did for Hyrule, nothing could compare with the agony he felt for the loss of his beloved Zelda. He was young to have come to such a point in love, but while reliving those seven years, they had grown to be the best of friends, and a passionate relationship had soon developed out of that. The wheels of time are turning, and the time is coming for the Hero of Time to be known by all.

_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone _

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Chapter 1

So it Begins...

Dark clouds rolled over the sun, casting everything in shadow, as if warning of an impending doom upon the people of Hyrule.

A young teenaged boy, riding a top a gallant red horse, rode at a steady pace across the vast fields of Hyrule, heading for the market. A slight breeze ruffled his blonde hair gently, and his blue eyes missed none of his surroundings. The draw bridge was just up ahead, and he brought his horse to a stop next to it. He hopped nimbly off, and stroked the horses' neck, "I will call when I need you, Epona." He whispered.

The horse seemed to understand and galloped into the distance to find a good grazing location. Link turned and strode into the market area. It was buzzing with people trying to make last minute purchases and trades before the foretold storm came and unleashed its massive fury over the lands.

Link noticed store keepers were beginning to put closed signs on their doors. Obviously wanting to get home before the storm hit. The first drops of rain began to fall, becoming gradually harder. Link hurried under an overhang as it began pouring heavily. People began scattering in all directions heading for their homes or some kind of shelter. It didn't take long for the market to be completely deserted. Link sighed, what he had come for would have to wait for another day. He was about to dash out into the pelting rain, when suddenly he heard shouts. He couldn't see much through the thick drops of water, and stood there waiting.

Suddenly a figure bundled tightly in a drenched black cloak dashed straight into him. He staggered backwards into the wall, and the person pulled their hood down and looked at him. She had the oddest light pink eyes and long auburn hair, that clung to her face like cobwebs. She looked about his age. Her eyes had a pleading look in them, "Please help me…" she whispered. "Please…"

"Help you from what?" he asked calmly.

"They're coming…" she whispered.

"Who's com----" A stalfos suddenly appeared with it's dagger like sword ready to strike. It grabbed the girl by her neck and lifted her off the ground.

Link drew his sword and hacked its arm off, and the girl fell to the ground. Link easily finished it off with another sword thrust.

_Stalfos haven't been around since…Since Ganondorf's defeat…_

Lightning ripped through the sky, and a loud clash of thunder made it sound like Death Mountain had erupted. His long ears picked up the sound of clanking armor that was very close. Soon a whole pack of stalfos were running towards them. He took one glance at the unconscious form of the girl, and braced himself. He ran a few feet forward and shoved off the ground. He did a front flip and landed in the middle of the stalfos, with his sword drawn in a fighting stance.

The stalfos formed a close ring around him. Link timed the moment for when they were close enough to him and swung his sword high in a circle taking off the stalfos' heads. Their heads plopped to the ground in shattered, followed by their headless bodies.

_Easy enough._

Link scooped up the girl and held her close, and then took off running to Kokiriko Village as fast as he could. The rain showed no mercy, and beat relentlessly upon them. He did his best to shield the girl's body from the onslaught of the rain and was soon skipping steps as he sprinted up them to Kokiriko Village, planning on staying at the hotel. Later he would find out what was going on. He ran to the building that had a big sign reading, 'Kokiriko Inn,' and hurriedly went inside.

A middle-aged woman standing behind the large oak desk took one look at them and instantly started talking, "Oh my goodness what happened to her? She's so pale…And look she's shivering…Follow me, I'll take care of her for the night. I refuse to take any payment, you may have a room to stay in as well."

A sturdy wooden door was behind the desk, and she led Link through it, indicating him to lay her down on the bed. The woman handed him a key, "There's just one more room open, but you can have it, room numbers on it, go on, there should be towels in your room."

"Thank you---" Link began.

"No need. Be off with you, before you catch a disease."

Link didn't need any more convincing, he quickly went to the room given to him. After drying off, he slid into the bed and somehow aloud the sleep to come that always brought back the things that troubled him most, but the strangest thing came to his mind. The look in the girl's eyes…He had seen sorrow and pain hidden there…Reminding him so much of himself…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning came, taking any signs away that a storm had passed. Link crawled out of bed and headed down to the room the girl was in. He silently opened the door. The girl sat up on her bed. He could tell she had been crying. She looked sadly at him and indicated him to sit down in the chair next to the bed.

After he took a seat, she took a deep breath and began. "My name is Alexis…What do they call you?"

"Link…" he replied.

"Thank you for helping me, Link."

"Why were stalfos coming after you?"

"Well…I kinda stole something…But I don't understand why me and Chunk---" tears welled up in her eyes when she said his name and stopped talking. Link sat there awkwardly not knowing what to say to comfort her. She continued, "My friend…Chunk and I were captured by that evil demon…But we tried to make an escape…I wish I had never stopped to steal this worthless piece of crap." She held up a necklace that had a black jewel hanging from the end of it. "Chunk would still be here…" Her breath came in ragged sobs.

Link finally said something, "I'm sorry about this Chunk person…Who is this 'evil demon' as you called them?"

"Her name is Malika." Alexis didn't seem to notice the look of shock and anger on Link's face as she said Malika. "She believes she is destined to take the throne of Hyrule, but she kept saying something about once the last person alive who is of the royal blood line is dead, there wouldn't be much to stop her from taking the throne---"

"But there is no one of the royal family still alive." Link cut in.

"That's what I thought…But apparently not, as Malika believes. Who it could be…I have no idea whatsoever."

Link tensed. Something didn't feel right, as if something bad was about to take place. He looked out the window behind Alexis, and instantly noticed the sky over the inn was pitch black, everywhere else the sky was cloudless and clear blue.

"We need to get out of here now." Link grabbed Alexis's arm, before she could ask questions, and dragged her out of the inn.

"What's going on?" Alexis snapped completely confused.

Soon Link could make out something black shooting down from the sky. He ran farther away from the inn and stood back. He watched in horror as a black beam crashed down on the inn, and caused utter destruction. The inn had been practically full…That's what the lady had said…That meant…More death…Alexis stood next to him staring at the remains of the inn in total shock. All that remained of the inn was smoldering remains of ash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First off the disclaimer so I don't forget, I DO NOT own Legend of Zelda or Evanescence.

Ok peeps, was it good, bad, ok, or absolutely horrible? Constructive criticism is completely welcome, but no flames plz and thank you. Just plz REVIEW! I said plz…I'll try to update chapter 2 ASAP so yeah.

Blondie91


	2. Oh My Gosh! He's Alive?

Chapter 2

Oh My Gosh! He's alive? 

Alexis felt more tears coming to her eyes. This was HER fault. No one would ever know how many people died from it. There probably wasn't likely to be any remains of them. She had caused more people to die, first Chunk and now…this…She felt so disgusted with herself. But how had Link known to get them out? She began to feel uneasy.

_Could he be…One of her spies?_

Link noticed her staring oddly at him, "What?"

"Uh…N-nothing…" she stuttered.

"We should get moving…If the people see us standing here, they'll think we did it. Come on."

Suddenly a tall, muscular boy stood in front of them. He had spiked black hair and the most peculiar silver eyes. A greenish brown cloak hung from his shoulders, he wore a black shirt with black pants, and brown boots. The boy pulled out a long sword.

A chill ran up Alexis' back causing her to shiver. The boy smirked, "I see you remember me, huh?"

"How could I forget, Sotaru." She spat.

"Well the queen wants what is hers back, and she wants your head." Sotaru said, almost laughing.

Link drew his sword, "Hyrule has no queen."

"Yes, the people know nothing yet, but Queen Malika will shortly be known by all. Surely you do not think you can defeat me, you're nothing but a commoner." Sotaru said.

"Let's just see how much a commoner I really am." Link challenged.

Alexis stepped out of the way, worry was etched clearly on her face. "Be careful…" she whispered.

_I hope he can handle this…_

Sotaru had a triumphant look on his face as if he had already won the battle. Link simply held a calm expression as he stood ready for battle. Sotaru made the first move, he charged at a swift pace, and struck out with his sword. Link almost too easily blocked it, he twisted his sword and Sotaru's sword fell to the ground. Sotaru instantly reached down to grab it, but Link took the opportunity and attacked like lightning. His blade pierced straight through Sotaru's stomach. Sotaru snatched his sword, and staggered back, bleeding heavily.

People had gathered around to watch. A small boy came up and stood next to Alexis. "Ooooo! Cool!" he said.

She glanced nervously around as more people came.

_Crap! Gosh, we should be outta here by now._

The battle raged on with loud sword clashes, as Link went hard on the offensive. Sotaru was fighting for his life, and the wound in his stomach bled heavily.

_Wow, he's good._

"I'll be back!" Sotaru sneered, and with that, he was gone.

Link grabbed her hand, "Let's go!"

They dashed down the stairs and out to Hyrule Field.

"Where to now?" Link asked.

"Wait, so you're gonna help me still?" Alexis asked.

"I don't see why not…I have nothing to do right now…" Link said slowly. "Obviously someone wants you dead, and if that's the kind of people they are gonna use to get to you, then I can easily protect you…How 'bout Lake Hylia?"

"Works…With me…" Alexis said.

Link pulled out a small blue instrument and played a quick song. Suddenly they were enveloped by a blue light. They reappeared on a platform over the lake, Alexis spun dizzily around, Link held her up.

"How the---What---" she tried to ask.

"Just don't worry about it and go rest." Link said motioning to the area of grass that held a large tree. Alexis slumped on the ground and allowed sleep to come, she was still weak from running away from the castle….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A hand shook her harshly awake, and she felt herself being dragged along the ground. She opened her eyes, and Link was pulling her behind the large tree.

"Stay quiet." He whispered.

"What?" Alexis asked drowsily.

"Someone's here." Link replied bluntly.

Alexis sat up and looked around the tree. Sure enough, someone was slowly making their way up to where they had set up. Their head was down and they were seemingly limping to the uphill area they were on.

_What the--?_

Alexis' eyes grew big. "Oh my gosh!" she screamed.

"Alexis!" Link snapped.

Alexis ignored him and ran to the boy who looked at her with a painful smile on his face. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, tears coursed freely down her cheeks. The boy stiffened. Link stood and watched them curiously.

"Too tight…" the boy choked out.

Alexis pulled away, "I'm sorry…Chunk…I can't believe you're alive!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for your reviews! Y'all rock! I didn't think I would make anyone cry, but cool...I guess...

This is kinda a strange chappie...Very hard for me to write, but I think the next one will get better. And I do realize Chunk is a VERY weird name...But he plays a VERY important role in this fic...What that is you will find out mwahahahaha lol whoo just gettin home from a softball game so I'm hyper...Once again thanks so much for reviews and please continue to do so, if something sucks plz tell me! lol I said very three times and that was the 4th lol...

blondie91


	3. The Truth About Trust

Chapter 3

The Truth About Trust

Chunk wore a green cloak, that he held tightly to him. "I got away…" he said weakly.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

Link walked over to them.

"Nothing…" Chunk replied hurriedly. "Who's he?"

"Link," Link said.

Chunk took a step back, "Link…Have you been with him the whole time, Alexis?"

"Since I escaped…He saved me…" Alexis said, "Why?"

"Nothing…Just resembles some one…" Chunk said picking his words cautiously.

"You're hurt, are you bleeding?" Link asked ignoring his strange behavior.

"No, I'm fine…" his voice came in a weak mumble.

"No, that's a lie." Link said.

"Ok maybe it is, so? I can take care of myself." Chunk growled.

"Chunk! What is your problem?" Alexis asked.

"Why don't you ask your friend," Chunk snapped.

Link realized something, "If you think I'm on her side then you are so far from right! Why would I be? Malika is her name right? She-she killed…Someone close to me…"

"Uh-huh…" Chunk said, he staggered forward; the last of his strength was quickly ebbing away. Link helped support him up, but Chunk jerked away. Which ended as a total mistake, he fell to the ground in a miserable heap.

"Help me carry him." Link said sternly to Alexis.

"Oh crap, he must be hurt badly, why is he so angry with you? Oh I'm so happy he's alive…I hope he's ok…" Alexis babbled on just standing there.

"Alexis!" Link snapped slightly irritated.

"Oh right…Heh heh…"

Together they easily carried Chunk's slender form up to the high area of land and set him gently on the ground. Link unwrapped the cloak from him, he was dressed completely in black, shoes and all.

"We had to steal clothes from them to blend in when we made our escape…" Alexis explained as if reading his mind.

There was a shining sharp object jutting out from his chest. Link knew some ways of healing and it looked like now what he knew would come in handy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chunk awoke to a horrible burning in his chest, he opened his eyes only to see nothing but familiar pink eyes right up in his face.

"You're ok!" Alexis exclaimed happily.

He tried to sit up, but pain echoed through his body and he fell backwards.

"You had something stuck in you…So Link gathered up this plant thing and boiled it in water and stuff." A small fire had been built up. "And it healed you up super quick." She explained.

Chunk's head spun, "Link? Who's tha---" he instantly shot up. "Do you honestly trust him! Do you not recognize him?"

"Uh…Yeah I trust him and he not only helped me, but helped y---"

"He's one of her spies---"

You're welcome." Link said coldly walking by them and sitting against the giant tree.

"He didn't mean it---" Alexis began.

"I meant every word…" he muttered.

Link paused before speaking, "If I really meant to bring harm to you, I would have done it by now."

"We'll see…I will trust you…For the time being…" Chunk said simply.

"How can you be like this! He helped me…He saved you! What the heck is your freakin problem?" Alexis whispered harshly to him.

"I have my reasons." Chunk snapped, he allowed himself to lay back upon the ground, he noticed night was coming on.

Alexis shook her head sadly and that was the last Chunk saw before drifting to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think I know why he doesn't trust me…" Link said suddenly.

"Huh…Why?" Alexis asked watching quietly his sad blue eyes.

"It's nothing to worry over, goodnight Alexis." Link slumped over on his side facing away from her. She sat awhile wrapped up in her own thoughts.

Chunk didn't trust him…And she had even had her doubts…She thought of Chunk as an older brother…Maybe she should go with what he believed to be true? Something had to be done about Link then, but what? She eyed Link's sword which laid nearby him. Maybe…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ugh...I don't like that chapter...I feel my writing is fading to worse compared to the prologue...sighs...I dunno what's wrong with me...I have future plans for later in the story that I think I can have an easier time working with and will be so much betterbut that's not til later...I hope I don't bore all my readers away before then...lol. Well tell me what ya think...You already know what I thought of this chapter but I'd rather hear your opinions more than mine any day...Oh but chapter 4 I think is A LOT better...I just hafta type it into my computer...I have it all written down though...I feel as though my chapters are too short too...Oh yeah I'm sucha dumb blonde, all this about how I don't like this chapter all that much and I forgot to thank my reviewers! Shame on me...So THANK YOU Y'ALL SO MUCH! I REALLY REALLY appreciate it:D lol I didn't notice I spelt everything right last chapter lol that's funny most of the time my finger slips while I'm typing and I don't even realize it lol. Thank you thank you thank you! so yeah plz keep reviewin!

blondie91


	4. Falling Into Memories of You

Chapter 4

Falling Into Memories of You….

Link's mind raced and he fought to control tears welling up inside of him. Zelda…How he missed her so…That bitch was back…Now he could avenge her…But that would never take the pain away…Nothing could EVER take the pain away. An empty hole dominated his heart it seemed. An empty hole that was once filled with the love he felt for Zelda…The feeling he got just being around her…The feel of holding her in his arms…The shudder of joy he felt from her kiss…All that was gone now! With it…his heart.

_Sew this up with threads of reason and regret_

_So I will not forget, I will not forget_

_How this felt one year six months ago I know_

_I cannot forget, I cannot forget_

_  
I'm falling into memories of you_

_Things we used to do _

_Follow me their a beautiful somewhere_

_A place that I can share with you_

He was snapped out of his thoughts in a flash when the sound of a soft footstep was heard near him. He sensed danger was close by, his body tensed up and became fully alert. Then he heard the whistle of something descending rapidly down, a sound he knew well.

He rolled over and caught the sharp edge of a sword with his hands; his fast reflexes had saved him... His gloves protected his hands for the most part but the edge still cut into his skin severely. He was shocked to see who wielded the blade…It was Alexis…And that was his sword she had tried to…Tried to…Kill him with…But why?

Her lower lip quivered and she dropped to the ground and released her hold on the hilt and burst out crying, her body heaved with each sob that escaped her throat. Link lied there awkwardly not knowing what to do, comfort the girl who had just tried to murder him?

"I'm so sorry…" she cried. "I don't know what came over me…I'm a horrible person…"

Link slipped off his fingerless gloves and ripped off the end of the sleeves of his tunic and wrapped it around his hands, ignoring her, after all, what could he do? Kill her? And that was something he wasn't willing or going to do…

She stopped and stared at him oddly, "You're not gonna say anything?"

He took a deep breath to calm himself, "Why?" he asked.

She struggled to control herself, "I don't know…I was thinking about how Chunk didn't trust you and then…I just lost control…I don't know why…You've never given me any reason to doubt you…I'm so sorry…Please believe me…I'm so sorry…"

Link was slightly bubbling with rage beneath the surface, how could she? She knew nothing…Then a sudden wave of sadness swept over him and his eyes watered. "I don't quite understand why you attempted to do what you did, but…I don't know.

Alexis studied his face and it appeared she seemed surprised, his expression seemed so depressed? What the? Did he feel betrayed? He had every right to…Was that a tear?

Chunk had awoken and sat there watching them and still remained unnoticed.

Link shook his head and leaned back and allowed the flood gate to open that had blocked off his previous thoughts, it was too much to hold them back and he became completely unaware to the world around him as he was enveloped by the memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis sat there in shock of what she had been about to do…She stared into space for a while when a hand touched her shoulder, it was Chunk.

She sighed. "How could I have done what I was about to do to him?"

Chunk glanced at Link who appeared to be staring out into space. "I don't know, but if he was really working with her…Do you think he would have done something by now?"

"Why didn't you trust him in the first place?" she asked.

"I saw him after you got away and I was still trying to get out…" Chunk said.

"That's impossible…That's when he was with me…Could that mean he has a twin?... Or something?"

"It could have been an illusion…Only the one I saw was not exactly like him…It was like a shadow with red eyes…That held his exact features…"

"Do you think it's safe to say for now that he's not working with her?" she asked.

"I just don't know…But let's not do anything drastic now…" Chunk said.

"Agreed."

Link blinked and looked at them as if returning from a dream…Or more like a nightmare the way his face was twisted in pain and agony. "Is something wrong?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing…There's nothing wrong, why would you think that?" he asked slipping his gloves on over his 'bandaged' hands.

"Err…Uh…No reason…" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sotaru returned to the castle in utter defeat. (obviously) He expected Malika to be mad, but he didn't know she was going to be pissed.

Malika's usually fair colored skin was bright red as she screamed at him angrily, "You worthless nobody! How could you fail! You got beat by nobody from nowhere and now I bet you want another chance?" she stopped, a cruel smile crept across her face.

Sotaru stiffened nervously, when she smiled…It was never a good thing…

"In fact, I have just the plan to make you never screw up again…" she continued.

"What?" he gulped visibly.

As soon as the word escaped his lips, she fired a beam. It engulfed his body and there was nothing left…He would never fail her again…

She left the room and walked with a lighter step, she had always taken pleasure in inflicting death. Her other servants would find out what his fate had become and that would teach them never to fail her…

She turned into another room…The throne room…She made her way to the throne and sat in the chair enjoying the feeling of ultimate power that surged through her…Soon…Soon this would all be hers…All she needed to do to be sure of no opposition was eliminate the last of the royal blood line left living…She had eliminated all but one…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks so much for the reviews, they made me feel a lot better about my writing And yeah Da Marshmallow(aka my twin sister) you didn't make no sense lol j/k.

And uh yeah here's the disclaimer deally which I've kinda forgotten about for the last to chapters...cough cough...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda and that little part of a song instert is part of a song called 1 Year, 6 Months by the band Yellow Card and I don't own that either...Sucks huh?

So yup tell me what ya thought of that chapter and the part of a song insert thing? Good choice or bad? But more so tell me what you thought of the chapter of course and if y'all have anyhelpful suggestions I'dreally appreaciate it, thanks for thesupport again and I'm workin on chapter 5 so that should be up soon and since I'm outta school for summer vacation now I'll have more time to work on it, NO SCHOOL whoo-hoo! lol

blondie91


	5. The Hunt is On

Chapter 5

The Hunt is on…

After a while, Link had gone for food and to supposedly be alone for a little while as well. It was just the two friends and they sat there in a thoughtful silence.

"He said he lost someone by Malika's hand…Who do you think she killed to make him seem so sad all the time?" Alexis pondered aloud breaking the silence.

"Apparently someone close to him like he said she killed…If you're really interested why not ask him?" Chunk smirked. "But then again, why are you so interested?"

"No reason." She said hurriedly. "Besides, if I did ask him, he'd get all moody and---WATCH OUT!"

Chunk rolled to the side just as a sword descended where he had been a moment ago…An arm came around Alexis' neck and began strangling her.

"So where's your friend, the one that beat the now deceased Sotaru?" a boy smirked. He was obviously one of Malika's servants because he was dressed in complete black.

Chunk heard Alexis whimper and jumped up and tackled into the girl, also dressed in black, who was strangling her. They both went rolling into the clear icy water of Lake Hylia. Alexis sat there stunned and taking in deep breaths now that she could finally breathe again. The boy came towards her and she slid back on the ground. He only laughed and walked closer to her. Her hand came in contact with an area of loose dirt and when he was just the sword's length away, she flung it hard into his eyes. He dropped his sword as he raised his hands to wipe the stinging dirt from his eyes.

Alexis snatched up the sword and with her eyes shut, rammed it through his chest. He had cleared most of he dirt from his eyes and when the blade pierced his skin, his face held a look of total surprise and he collapsed…Dead.

She had killed a human being for the first time…but she had lived on the streets before and seen death…It was better him than her anyways.

Chunk came climbing up the slope drenching wet and grabbed her hand. "We gotta go now!"

The girl he had tackled was climbing up the slope after him. "What about Link?"Alexis asked.

"He'll understand and I bet more will come so come on!"

He dragged her behind as they took off as fast as their legs would allow them to. Alexis heard more noise behind them and chanced a quick glance back, a whole pack of stalfos had appeared and they chased after them, led by the girl.

They ran out into Hyrule Field , the gap being closed behind them…

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Link appeared in front of them atop a red horse. He stared at what was after them and signaled for them to get on.

Chunk picked Alexis easily up by the waist and set her on the horse behind Link, then he jumped on right behind her.

As soon as he was on, Link kicked the horse's sides and they shot off like an arrow, leaving a huge dust cloud in their tracks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group chasing them had come to an abrupt halt.

"It will be easy to follow their tracks and that's what we'll do, we'll catch 'em by surprise come nightfall. You all should know which one of them we need prisoner, the other two can be disposed of as we please. Move out we must not fail the queen." The girl commanded the stalfos.

Without a word out of the monstrous creatures, they set out at a steady pace.

The girl knew well of Sotaru's fate and she was going to be sure no matter how long it took, that that fate would not be hers…The hunt was on…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That chapter was kinda short…But oh well…I liked it…Kinda…I guess…But who cares if I liked it or not, it matters if y'all do so if you see any mistakes or somethin or something just plain out don't make sense then plz tell me! and of course if it totally sucked...or if you liked it thanks for all the reviews so far : )


	6. Night Attack!

Chapter 6

Night Attack

Alexis' head throbbed from the repetitive pounding of hooves on ground. From the point herself and Chunk had taken off running, pure adrenaline had been what had been driving her to this point…Now as it wore off, she felt fatigued and greatly hungered…For some strange reason though, she felt so safe now that she was with…Link…

Without realizing it, she had wrapped her arms firmly around his waist, (aww how sweet lol) so of course she didn't notice when he shifted uncomfortablyas she did this.

He slowed the horse down to a slow trot. "Finally, I thought I was never gonna be able to breathe again with all her hair blowin in my face." Chunk smiled.

"Oh shut up." She snapped. "So Link, where are we going?"

"I don't wanna cause Malon any trouble over at the ranch, so I dunno…Well…I do have a house…but that's in the Kokirian Forest and it'small…meant for a kid…Somewhere I don't really wanna go…" Link replied, he shifted around again, trying to give her the hint to…LET GO! Now she had no reason whatsoever to hang on since they were going at such a slow pace. He was glad when Chunk said something about it.

"Gettin a little close, huh Alexis?" Chunk teased.

"Oh…uh…sorry…heh heh…I didn't realize…" she fumbled for words as she pulled her hands away. "Wait a sec, how are we fittin three people on one horse?"

"Actually we ain't, my butts hangin off the freakin end…" Chunk muttered.

"Let's just go to your house…It's better than campin out in the middle of nowhere…" Alexis said. "Wait, didn't you go to get food?"

"I bet it's been awhile since y'all last ate as it has been for me, but I think it'll be a better idea to wait to we get there…"

"I guess…" Alexis mumbled.

They eventually stopped in front of two giant trees. "We're here."

They all got off the horse. "What's its name?" Alexis asked stroking its head.

"Epona."

They went into the forest, Alexis and Chunk had never been there before so they stared at all the lush greenness of it, and all the little kids running around. Their stares were returned as well, as the Kokiri were only use to other Kokiri.

Link sped up down the path and they came to a tree house..Link's house, not to mention the ONLY tree house in the place…

"Well this is it…" Link said slowly. Alexis climbed up the ladder followed by Chunk, then Link. The inside was single room with one bed and a table, that had one window towards at the front.

"Wow, you were right, it is small…" Alexis said.

"One of y'all can have the bed and stuff and there's food in this bag. He set the bag down on a small table and walked outside and down the ladder.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Chunk said laying out his cloak on the floor.

"Wonder where he went…" Alexis thought to herself. "Let's eat."

There were a few loaves of bread and some fruit, as well as a canteen of water. They ate their fill and left some for Link, who still had not returned.

Then they heard yelling outside and crowded around the single window and looked out.

"You still recognize me, huh Mido?" Link snapped. "Just go away!"

"Great Deku Tree killer!" a Kokiri boy with bright red hair snapped back.

Link ignored him and climbed up the ladder, he sat there at the top waiting patiently. Mido's head poked up over the top as he continued climbing up. Alexis was shocked with the next thing Link did. He pushed the ladder out the full length of his leg and held it in place although it teetered, on the brink of falling down. "Now, you can either get the heck outta here and leave me alone, or I let the ladder fall with you under it. What's it gonna be?" he said, his voice dangerously calm.

"I'll get down! I'll get down!" Mido screamed, quickly climbing down the rungs.

When he was a fair distance away, Link set the ladder back in its original place.

For the first time it hit her, he wore the exact same style of clothing as the Kokiri…yet he sure as heck didn't look one bit Kokirian…From his calm handsome features…Blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair that fell over them…to his strong muscular body…She shook her head and shoved that from her mind.

Link sighed and leaned against the wall, allowing his feet to dangle over the ledge. Chunk and Alexis laid down in their sleeping sopts.

After a while, Alexis couldn't get to sleep, for one, she was uncomfortable, as the bed was too small. And two, something was bothering her…A sense of danger seemed to haunt the air around her…Then she heard soft music playing and climbed out of bed and over Chunk's peaceful, sleeping form. She ducked through the short entrance and went out into the crisp night air. Link was still in the same position as earlier, only now he blew into the blue ocarina he had mysteriously warped them to Lake Hylia with…He played a slow pretty song, that its purpose seemed to be to lull her to sleep. She sat down next to him and he continued playing without noticing her. When he finally did notice her, he abruptly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked. "It was a pretty song."

"Uh…Well…"

"Is there a reason you dress like the Kokiri, lived with them? Who was that boy earlier?" she suddenly asked him.

"Hmm…That's a lot of questions, ya think? Miss Nosey." His voice took on a slight teasing tone, but she sensed he was trying to hide a deeper feeling.

"So, get over it." She replied in the same tone.

"Fine…First off, when I was a baby, my mother was dying and she gave me to the guardian of the forest…I grew up thinking I was a Kokirian and then sometime when I was 10 I found out otherwise and I left here…And that twerp from earlier thinks I did something...But I didn't so it don't matter…"

"Sounds complicated…So you're really Hylian right?"

"Yeah…"

"What was that song you played?"

"Umm…It-it…" she was surprised to hear his voice crack. "It was her song…"

"Her song? What do you mean? Who?"

"Her name was Zelda…She was killed by Malika…"

"Was she a girlfriend? Wait, wasn't Zelda the name of the---"

"Princess…Yes…She was my girlfriend…" he replied sadly.

"I'm sorry if I'm makin you feel bad…I'll shut up now...If ya want me to…"

"No, it's fine…Actually…I haven't told any one this before…In fact only the king and a few guards knew we were dating…" he said staring out into the star filled night sky.

"Oh…Is that why you're so miserable all the time?" she asked.

"I am? I try not to be…I'm sorry…Sometimes I just feel so…overwhelmed…"

Her heart went out to him, he must have felt so depressed when it happened…But another feeling also surged through her…

He continued talking, "It was about a year ago when it happened…I was so depressed…I almost took my own life…"

She gazed into his eyes, "What held you back?" she asked.

"She…did…" he simply replied.

Normally Link would have heard the slight sounds of movement that didn't belong, but he was so caught up in his emotions at the moment and didn't notice anything out of place below…

"That's so sad…I'm really sorry…" Alexis said.

"Sorry doesn't make anything better…" Link replied. "She died right in front of me…I held her in my arms when she took her last breath…I'm sorry that I ever let her come with me that day to…to destroy Malika…Who was a serious threat to Hyrule at the time…I'm sorry I let her come, but that doesn't change the fact that she's dead…Now does it?"

"I-I guess not…" Alexis replied.

Link was shocked with himself. Why was he feeling so compelled to tell her all this? He'd never told any one before and now he was telling everything to this…this girl he had only met several days ago…He had even told her he had almost committed suicide! What was itthat wasmaking him say all of this?

Then…Then it happened…A promise he had made to himself was broken…She kissed him…Right on the lips…In fact he didn't fight it…He returned it…When he realized what was going on, he jerked away. "I'm sorry…I…I can't…"

"It's ok…I shouldn't have…" she said smiling to hide her hurt, but he could clearly see it in her eyes and felt horrible…Had he done something to provoke this? He had kissed back…What if that had given her the wrong message?

Then his thoughts were shattered by a dagger that zoomed by his ear, he snatched it out of the air by its hilt just before it would have punctured her skull…

"Shoot…" he muttered standing up, he handed the dagger to Alexis. "Use this to defend yourself---" a dagger had found a place in between his shoulder blades. He yanked it out and hurled it back where it had come from. He was rewarded by a grunt and something clattering to the ground…Stalfos!

"What's happening?" Alexis asked full of fear.

"Looks like someone's dropped in for a visit," Link slid down the sides of the ladder and drew his sword, immediately hacking into the skeletal creatures. Chunk was down there beside him before Alexis even realized he had run past her.

The girl who had pursued them previously stayed well hidden holding a net, waiting for the perfect opportunity to ensnare her victim. Alexis saw her and felt stupid as she had to slowly climb down the ladder. Alexis tripped on the last rung and flew through the air and landed with a thud on her back. Cold steel was suddenly against her neck.

"Say good---" Alexis stabbed the dagger deep into the girl's leg and swiftly pulled it out and stood, standing the way she had seen Link do…She wasn't an experienced fighter…

The girl smirked at this, "You'll always remember my name, Amanda, as it will be last thing you hear before you die."

Alexis rolled to the side asAmanda charged at her. "Don't think so."

Amandaturned and saw the stalfos' numbers had depleted immensely and she had to strike now or it would be too late. Running past Alexis, she flung the net in a wide arc and let it fly. It landed over Chunk, he struggled to get free only making it worse.

Link finished off the last stalfos and attempted to slash through the net, it held firm, the rope was protected by magic.

Amandadisappeared as well as Chunk…She figured the other two were nothing to worry about…

"No!" Alexis cried slumping down to her knees.

Link's face was grim, "It's ok, we'll get 'im back."

"But what if he's not alive by that point?" Alexis sobbed.

"He will be, but now there's nothin' we can do but rest." Link said.

She stood and wiped her eyes. "I guess…"

Kokirians had come out of their homes now that the fighting had gone and watched them curiously. They ignored them and headed toward the tree house. Alexis walked ahead of Link and when she heard a thump behind her, she turned to see Link slumped over on the ground...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

dun dun dun! lol...hee hee...so what did ya think of that chappie? Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda...technically I own Chunk and Alexis since I made 'em up though so yeah...

blondie91


	7. Love, Why Does It Torment Me So?

Chapter 7

Love…Why Does It Torment Me So?

Alexis' eyes went big, "Oh…CRAP! How the heck am I supposed to get him up there? Oh shoot…"

She felt the cold stares of Kokirians on her back, but ignored them and struggled to drag Link upright and leaned him up against the base of the tree his house resided on. To make matters worse, it started to rain…

"This day just keeps gettin better and better…" she muttered to herself. The only good thing the rain seemed to do, was get rid of the annoying Kokirians…sending them scurrying inside their homes…

She felt a wet sticky substance on her hands and realized he was bleeding…rather badly at that…_Wonder if any of them midget people could help…_

As if the goddesses had answered her 'prayer,' a small girl suddenly appeared from the dark rain swept night air. Alexis flinched, startled.

The girl had dripping blonde hair that fell to her thin waist and forest green eyes, going for the cutesy girl look, as well as the same clothes of the Kokiri, complete with even the miniature boots. "I can help you." She said. "Just pick him up and follow me."

In trying to get Link up off the ground, she only accomplished one thing, making a total idiot of herself. The girl giggled, "If you can handle most of the weight, I can help carry him."

Between the two of them they managed to get him a measly two inches off the ground, but hey, at least they wouldn't be draggin' him through the mud…They walked past several homes and then turned into one. Alexis assumed it was this little girl's home. Inside it resembled Link's house only it was slightly bigger and more spacious.

They somehow managed to heave him up on the bed…Although that ended up with him lying face down…but then again Alexis saw more blood splotches on his back…so maybe that was a good thing?

"My name is Gina, you and your companion are…?" she said opening a secret compartment in the floor and pulling out a few blankets.

"I'm Alexis and that's…Link."

The girl's eyes went big and she looked at Link. "No it couldn't be the same…" she muttered to herself, she handed Alexis the blankets. "Get some rest."

"Thank you so much…" Alexis whispered heading towards a corner of the room and laying a blanket out. She slipped out of her shoes and then laid down on top of the blanket and put the other blankets over her, stripped off her wet clothes, and fell asleep wrapped tightly in blankets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whatever happened the night before was a blur to Link as he awoke the next day after a troubled sleep. His muscles were stiff and for some reason he was having difficulty breathing, also a jarring pain in his back. He sat up. He was in the usual style of a Kokirian home, shirtless, and had been lying chest down on a small bed.

He noticed Alexis sleeping soundly in a corner bundled in blankets and soaked in the peaceful tranquility of the quiet morning.

A blonde headed Kokiri girl walked in, she immediately dropped what she carried and ran to him, pathetically trying to shove him back down into the bed without success. "You still need rest!" she snapped at him.

He clenched his teeth, as he was fighting off the pain in his back, "Uh-huh…I'm fine seriously…"

"No you're not! Now lay back down and go back to sleep! I'm trying to help you get better ya know! Oh, and whatever you do, don't lay on your back…You had some nasty wounds and I covered 'em in his healing gunk that seems to be working quite well…SO GO BACK TO SLEEP!" she commanded.

_Talk about vicious…_

Link was reluctant at first, but found he couldn't keep his eyes opened…

Several hours later…

Link once again awoke, only this time he felt more refreshed and free of pain…The room was slightly dimmer and through the window he could see the sun lower in the sky. _How the heck did I sleep the day away?_

His shirt lay draped over a chair, and he grabbed it and pulled it on, surprisingly it didn't sting and the holes were sewn up and blood splotches gone, whatever that girl had put on it must have worked, as he had been stabbed numerous times in the back.

Come to think of that girl…She wasn't anywhere around and neither was Alexis…

Link stood. At first his legs wobbled, but then he balanced himself only to trip over his sword which lay out in the middle of the floor. Painfully stooping down, he picked it up and set it in the familiar spot on his back.

On a table there was a plate with some food on it and a note:

_Eat what you want.  
__-Gina_

He assumed Gina was the Kokiri girl who had helped him. He felt slightly famished and ate his fill to where he was simply content and then exited the dwelling…

What he found absolutely stunned him, the forest was deserted! So it seemed at least…A hollow silence greeted him, missing the usual sounds of the Kokiri playing their games. In fact, he remembered not hearing anything when he awoke for the second time that day…A ball of loose dead grass rolled by in front of him, pushed on by the wind. (lol couldn't resist)

_This is strange…_

His keen ears picked up the sound of a twig snapping nearby and he paused and slowly reached for his sword hilt…Then there was a giggle and he dropped his hold on it.

Alexis was suddenly beside him laughing, "Man we musta been really quiet, dude you were about to grab your sword? What were ya gonna do? Slaughter all of us?" Kokiri gathered around him revealing themselves and were giggling immensely.

"What's the big deal?" Link snapped slightly agitated at their little 'game.'

"Gina said you'd probably get up soon so everyone hid to see what your reaction would be, you should of seen the look on your face when you thought it was deserted! That was a classic! Hahaha."

"Very funny…" he muttered. "I see you've made new friends then?"

"Yup, all these lil kids are so cute too! I kinda miss bein around younger kids…" she trailed off but then brightened up. "Guess what? What's his face, aka dorky red headed kid is talking to some sprout thing tryin to prove you murdered some tree."

"Sheesh, some Hylians are so empty headed…" a Kokiri girl muttered. "It's not just some tree and sprout! It's the Great Deku Tree and Great Deku Sprout!"

"Now don't get sassy with me miss smart alec, I doubt you've ever seen a Hylain beforeso hmph." Alexis smiled.

"Ok then…" Link said. "So y'all don't wanna kill me?"

"Of course not Link! We missed ya! Where'd you go? One day you just up and left…and yeah…" it was a girl Link remembered as Leila…

"I have my reasons for leavin." Link said simply.

"Guess what?" Alexis said excitedly. "The lil munchkins have set up a big ole welcome home party for you!"

Link forced a smile, he had really wanted to get going, but he supposed they could stay for the rest of the day and then leave…

Alexis noticed this, "Don't worry I've already explained we'll hafta be leavin soon, but they were happy ta see you so yup."

It had been a while since Link had felt such pure happiness…For the remainder of the day he stayed with Alexis trying out different games of the Kokiri that somehow seemed to back to him from his childhood. At times he looked like a complete idiot, he didn't care, everyone else was laughing and he was having fun with them as they also ended up looking like complete idiots too.As therest of the day passed in this manner, the whole time Link felt himself being drawn closer to Alexis without realizing it…as she was to him…

A full moon had risen, signifying fully that night had truly come, Kokirians wandered off to their homes and Link and Alexis went ahead and went back to Gina's home as she begged them to stay with her. Gina had said goodnight and already fallen asleep as the other two sat outside under the stars…

"That was nice of them, I wish I had had that many friends growing up…" Alexis sighed, her hand straying into Link's. He didn't pull away and this encouraged her.

"They're the closest thing I knew to family back then…" he said absent mindedly.

"Uh-huh…" she said softly, inching ever closer…

They sat in silence while Alexis kept getting closer and closer, his kiss was something she longed for...He didn't say anything so she made her move and kissed him…again of course…

Link was lost for words…Her kiss sent wonderful chills through him…but it also dragged forth memories he had planned on keeping tucked away for the day so he could enjoy it…

He jerked away, "I told you I can't!" he snapped. He stood and turned away from her so she couldn't see the stream of tears she had brought.

"Why? Cuz you miss your freakin girlfriend?" Alexis also stood screaming. "You need to move on in life, Link…I love you ok? But apparently you still love her…SHE'S DEAD! You wanna know something? You ain't the only person who's lost someone in this world? I lost my mother…my father…and five brothers! One day they all went up in flames…I wasn't there at the time when it happened…I've gotten over it, why the heck can't you! It's been a while since she died hasn't it? There's nothing you can do now but move on…If she really loved you then she'd want you to be happy and live your life to its fullest! If you just plain didn't like me that way then I'd understand…But there are times I see you looking at me as if…you do love me! Don't you?" Alexis burst into tears and crumbled down to her knees.

"Yes…" Link said biting his lip and still not facing her, her words had really stung him…It was probably true about him...He did need to move on...He did love her now. "Err I mean no!" he added hurriedly. "I just can't…Not now…Not ever…You don't understand! I made a promise to myself after she died that I would never allow myself to love any one else again…I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lostanyone elsetoo…"

Alexis stopped crying, "You said yes…you do love me…" she said softly.

"Alexis no, I meant no---"

"Prove it, kiss me and prove it." She said standing again.

Link didn't move, he knew his feelings would give him away…

"Prove it." She said again, only firmer and more confident this time.

He knew he couldn't avoid the inevitable…He would have to kiss her here and now…So turning he stared hard at the ground, she stepped towards him. He looked up and was caught by her light pink eyes, he couldn't look away, he was drawn to her…All he wanted to do at that moment was kiss her…but no, with all the junk they were caught up in the moment he couldn't love her, what if he lost her?…Yet he did…He couldn't pull away an he suddenly embraced her and they locked in a long passionate kiss…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I know that whole lil deserted thing was kinda lame and the whole game thing but I just needed somethin to get them closer for that fight thing that I wanted to do and then the love scene...yeah...

Sorry about the wait...I feel kinda bad about that...but stuff came up...including laziness...cough...but here's something that helped in making me update later:

The other day I was ridin my bike and as I was tryin to turn my bike into a bike rack thing, there was a low hangin branch and I hit that and then I tried to swerve around it and I tipped over and got my face slammed into the ground...IT HURT! lol but now it's kinda funny since it basically shows what an idiot I can be sometimes...lol, all I have are two small scrapes and a semi-busted lip, my lip healed though now I just get to cope with the scrapes under my mouth and under my nose... Plus that same night I had a softball game and when the pitcher of the other team pitched it to me, it hit me in the side...That hurt too and now I have a HUGE bruise, but hey I got a free base lol, everything was out to get me that day...first a tree branch and then a softball lol...Now that I've bored you all to death with that...lol.

Okie dokie now there was a bit of confusion and I re-read that part and I can see why lol.

**Emeralddestiny**:basically Link was thinkin of some options out loud and stuff and that's just my lame way of makin them pick somewhere to stay, yup yup...I hope that clears things up 4 you (thanks for pointin that out in case others were confused and thanks for the review)

As well as thank you so very verymuch to everyone who has reviewed this far. Next chapter I will seriously try and update soon, oh yeah and plz keep reviewin,reviews make me so happy:)

blondie91

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Zelda


	8. The Darkside of Things

Chapter 8

The Darkside of Things…

(lol the chapter title sounds like star wars…and the 3rd episode of course is one of the awesomest movies ever, well in my opinion anyway so I'm sure nobody cares lol...And of course I unfortunately don't own that either lol…)

Malika sat on the throne again, it had become her favorite spot. She was lost in her thoughts of diabolical evil when all of a sudden the elaborately decorated doors were slammed open with a resounding bang. She looked up boiling over with anger, but when she saw what entered through the doors, her expression calmed. Held captive between several stalfos was a mud and blood splattered boy, he struggled but his strength was draining and all he managed was utterly pathetic. At the head of the party was her servant Amanda, she bowed in a smooth flourishing movement and then straightened to make her report.

"My queen, we have the boy, Chunk."

"You nit-wit, I can see that." Malika snapped exasperated. "Did you finish off the others?"

Amanda stared hard at the ground, not wanting to meet Malika's intense golden colored eyes, but by that Malika knew.

"You didn't finish them off! You worthless little---How hard could it have been? You're instructions were simple: Capture Chunk so I could deal with him personally and literally destroy the other two!" Malika screamed into her face.

Amanda flinched as droplets of spit showered her from her queen's rage. (lol...heh…heh)

"You're a coward." Chunk spat at her painfully. "You send others to complete your evil and then murder them, but I'm sure if you were the one who failed nothing would happen to you, now would it?"

Malika signaled to one of the stalfos with a motion of her hand, it delivered Chunk a sharp kick in the stomach that knocked the breath from him.

"YOU WILL SPEAK ONLY WHEN TOLD TO! Or your tongue will be cut out and you will never speak again, got it?" Malika glared at him with pure hatred flowing through her veins, he only matched her glare, but remained silent. "Amanda, Amanda, Amanda." Her tone had become almost friendly as she spoke her lowly servant's name. "Do you not understand why I wanted the other two killed?"

Amanda shuddered, "No your majesty, I do not understand."

"That's why I'm the queen, I have to think for all you empty headed idiots." Malika scowled. "You see when a friend of the goody-good people out there gets into trouble, his friends will try to rescue him and not let anything happen to him to the best of their ability creating an annoying pain that should have been crushed already! Alexis and what's his name are going to come here and do just that! So now I have to keep this pathetic fool alive and lure them here so I can kill them, which means I have to keep this boy alive, slowing down the path of me taking over Hyrule as queen! Not to mention the fact that they should have never escaped in the first place..." Malika's fiery red hair flew up behind her as she fired a beam at Amanda.

Amanda met the same fateas Sotaru…

"As I said you murder your own…" Chunk said coldly. Another kick was delivered to him, only this time to his skull. He was knocked unconscious and hung limply in the skeletal hands of the stalfos.

"Take him to the dungeons and make sure he is locked up good, post a guard in front of his cell and kill any who do not belong." Malika ordered, then she settled back into the throne, she had a plan…She would slow their progress down getting to the castle, it would make them despair not knowing if their friend was still alive…It was always easy to crush those who had given up hope…

The stalfos had left without a word passing between them and headed down to the dungeons, deep below the floors of Hyrule castle…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down in the dungeons, Chunk sat huddled in the farthest corner, he felt miserable…He knew Alexis would come…come straight into a trap…Although he did not know if Link would be with her…After all, he had been a jerk to him…Maybe he had given up in helping them…Alexis wouldn't stand a chance, especially coming alone…And in his weakened state he stood no chance in even attempting to escape, they had even stripped him of his sword... A single stalfos stood stone still in front of hisfour-walled prison, he despised the things…They were the undead…bent to do whatever someone told them with no feelings whatsoever, no emotions…no nothing...

A pain throbbed in his skull and he decided to give into his exhaustion and let sleep seep into his mind…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that was kinda short but I wanted to do a chapter just for that, next chapter will definantely be longer...At least that's the plan lol. Well I had a few questions so I am definantely gonna answer those:

Da Marshmallow: Uh...No comment heh heh...Actually I just didn't feel like puttin her in so I guess she's uh...somewhere? lol, sigh, I guess I'll hafta try harder to 'un' bore you lol, so did you think this chapter was better?

**Greki**: Yeah...Maybe a lil longer...Probably somewhere up there with the length of chapter 6, who knows? lol...Is longer a good thing? lol, if so then sorry this chapter is short...but as I said the plan is for next chapter to be a lot longer than this one was so yeah :)

and then there was one person claiming Alexis to be a Mary-Sue...(sniffles)

**Crazyfreak**: It that was suppose ta be a helpful 'tip' then I'd normally really appreciate it, but to even suggest Alexis bein a Mary-Sue, wouldn't you think it kinda makes more sense to read the WHOLE thing instead of just chapter 1?...even though you probably ain't gonna read this I just had to say something lol...heh heh...and I wouldn't qualify her as a Mary-Sue cuz it was NOT instant love and for cryin out loud she made a murder attempt on his life! and it would be boring if she was a Mary-Sue cuz where's the fun in that? but anyway, I'm sorry if anyone thinks that sounds mean, but don't you think people should read ALL of what's up there before even suggesting something like that? I mean if they had actually gone through and read the whole thing then I would respect that but no...they didn't...(sniffles again)

Ok I got that outta my system lol, and thanks a bunch to everyone who have reviewed, yay for you and and a high five (lol...as hyperness sets in...lol)

Oh yeah heh heh almost forgot:  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda and I probably never will, but all the made-ups are mine..cuz obviously I made them up :) and technically this applies to the whole fic so I guess if it's not on a chapter cuz I always forget just refer back to other disclaimers on other chapters for that lol...lol I think all this authors note stuff is alomst as long as the chapter was, so to stop putting you through suffering...(lol) oh yeah...lol...ok now what was I gonna say...oh yeah...lol...plz keep those reviews comin :)

Thanks so much y'all!  
blondie91


	9. Betrayal

Chapter 9

Betrayal…

The forest basked in silence…Only a few crickets chirped in song…Alexis lay awake, she felt slightly depressed…Even after she had gotten through to him…She knew he didn't fully love her…His heart still belonged to his dead girlfriend…Why was fate so cruel? She stared up the ceiling from where she lay, trying to find a sign…Anything…

"Hey!" a sharp whispery voice cut across her hearing.

She froze in shock, "Who's there?" she whispered back, shooting up.

To her amazement, a shadow emerged from the darkest shadows into the moonlight…Only this was no true shadow…It had a complexion…Detail…Deep red eyes that burned with a fiery hatred…It looked a lot like…Link? She couldn't make out everything on him, which was not good. The shadow held a sword ready to strike which she was unable to see as he kept it blended with the darkness.

"Hello Alexis." He said, his voice like the cold hissing of a venomous snake on the verge of ensnaring its prey.

"Are you---Link?" she asked. "Or who-who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm an old friend…" he smiled cruelly.

He was scaring her, evil vibes radiated from his person, echoing throughout her body, "What do y-you w-want?" she stuttered.

"I want to help you." He said coolly.

"Help me? With what?" she asked shakily, trying to hide her fear but so far sucking that up.

"With your love problem." He smirked.

"What are you, some kind of 'love doctor'? My personal life is none of your concern so why don't you butt off?" she growled.

"Uh-huh." He continued to smirk. "All you have to do is give me his ocarina; I know a song that will make him fall deep and hard for you, no matter what his troubles are…"

"But he does love me…He even said so…He just can't get over…her…"

"I know a song that has magic powers that will make him all yours. All you have to do is give me his ocarina…"

"You mean that blue instrument thing, right?" she bit her lip, she knew she shouldn't trust him, but her love blinded her…All she wanted was Link to fully love her…All she wanted was to dominate his heart…be the one he adored and loved most…

"Yes." There went that creepy infernal hissing thing of his again.

She shuddered and stood…Her mind screamed no in such agony, but she ignored it,she allowed her heart to win. She silently walked to Link's still form on the other side of the room, past Gina and knelt by his side. _Now where would he put it?_

His hand was curled around something…It was the ocarina! She gently pried his fingers off it and took it, but froze when a soft moan escaped his lips. When he didn't show any more signs of a disturbed sleep, she crept back to where the shadow form of him waited with his hand outstretched.

She cautiously placed it in his palm and her fingers accidentally brushed against his flesh, a powerful shock surged through her and she staggered backwards, bumping into the table. Both went down with a loud crash.

"Shoot! You stupid girl!" The shadow growled.

Link was awake and alert once the crash came and he grabbed his sword and turned upa lamp which cast light over the room. When he saw Dark Link, he stood there with an icy glare pasted on his face.

"Well well well." Dark Link's face was grim. "What do we have here? Oh right, my counter part who ruined me at the Water Temple!" he tossed the ocarina up in the air mockingly and then caught it.

"How did you---" Link's eyes were big with shock.

"Your lil girlfriend gave it to me, all so willingly too." Dark Link's eyes danced with laughter.

Link was hurt, it was so obvious…Tears rose to Alexis' eyes, "You freakin' retard! You tricked me! You liar!" she screamed downcast.

"Well I'm evil so what's a lie to me?" Dark Link questioned teasingly.

Gina had awoken to the racket and she sat on her bed, watching all that went on before her drowsily and totally confused.

"Alexis…How…could…you…" Link spoke softly not even looking at her, he felt so betrayed.

"Wish I could stay and talk, but I have a triforce to go get, oh and Link? Haha you are such a dim witted fool, giving the spiritual stones back to the ones who gave them to you, those who possessed them were weak and I easily attained them. Have fun while ya can, next time I see you, you'll be stone dead." Dark Link vanished in a screen of smoke.

Link kicked the wall hard…and his foot broke through…he grunted in anger and turned and laid back down facing away from Alexis, there was no way to beat Dark Link to the Temple of Time, now that he could no longer use the ocarina to warp...

What had she done? The triforce…the power of the goddesses…whatever she had done by giving that guy that instrument thing…she had never heard of any ways to get the triforce, only knew tales of it…how was he going to get it? He seemed so confident…She lay down sobbing, her body shook violently. Now Link probably hated her…in her hopes to lock herself within his heart…she had only made things worse…

Gina knew nothing of what to say so she only did as they did and lay down to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter was easy cuz I had a whole bunch of fun writing it lol. So of course I have to thank those who have reviewed, your support really helps.

**AnimeDemonNayorin**: omg I never knew that was on there lol...Thank you so much for tellin me that :) As soon as I have time I'll work on doin that, again thank you so much! lol betterererer...I like that 'word' lol...

**Jupiter-Lightning**: What advice? When the heck did you give me advice? You never gave me any in a review or talkin to me online or the phone, so uh yeah you never gave me any advice...so whatever you are talkin about...plz explain?  
So yeah, thanx again to absolutely everyone who has reviewed thus far and plz plz keep 'em comin :)

blondie91


	10. The Return of Dark Link

Chapter 10

Return of Dark Link

Link and Alexis had awoken early the next morning, not wanting the Kokiri to delay them. After a light breakfast, they took their leave of the place like two silent shadows.

Once out in Hyrule Field again, they were able to converse freely, although they did not after the previous nights events...an awkward silence hung between the two... Epona stood waiting. Helping Alexis up, he climbed up behind her and they were off at a rapid pace, they needed to get to the castle as soon as possible.

The rolling plains and hills of Hyrule Field spread out before them and in the distance the silhouette of the castle could be made out against the horizon.

For a while, they remained in silence, neither knowing what to say, but finally Alexis felt she needed to talk to him.

"Who was that last night…Why does he have your face? What good is some old instrument to him?" she asked.

Link took a deep breath, "He is me…Only someone else…---"

Alexis sat there, staring out blankly, utterly confused.

Link couldn't see her face, but knew what she was thinking, "That may not make sense, but that doesn't matter right now. That ocarina…it isn't just any ocarina."

"Ok…what makes it so special?"

"You do not need to know that at the moment either."

"Are you mad?" she asked in a quiet tone.

Calmly he replied, "No. No, I'm not mad."

Alexis breathed a sigh of relief, Link smiled slightly as he heard this.

Link noticed for the first time something odd on the back of his gauntlet…The triforce symbol was there and one of the pieces were glowing! This was proof that Dark Link had gotten through to the triforce, but…it had split up because of his evil just as it did for Ganondorf, but without the seventh sage, who possessed Nayru's wisdom? Did Dark Link take the master sword? Several questions like this raced through his mind, but he stayed silent. The silence that once again reigned between them was no longer awkward, the atmosphere about them was a much lighter, thoughtful mood.

By midday they were very close to the outer walls of the town. In fact they were just going over the drawbridge and then it happened…The same swirling black vortex that had been above the inn appeared in the sky above the market area. Another black beam, like before, came crashing down with such force and such rapid speed that they didn't know what had happened at first. There was a loud boom as the beam made contact with buildings and the ground.

Epona reared up, as she was startled, and Link and Alexis were flung from her. Link landed painfully on his back and it didn't help when Alexis landed directly on top of him.

The smell of burnt flesh and wood drifted over them from the market.

Alexis didn't even realize she was on top of him, as she lay there lost in his blue eyes. He stared back at her the same way only hurriedly said, "Uh…This kinda hurts, ya know?"

"Oh uh…heh heh…sorry…" she quickly rolled off of him, only to almost roll into a sword sticking point down into the ground next to her neck.

"You two just look so cute together, to bad you'll both be dead shortly." A voice said; a voice Alexis had immediately come to utterly hate and despise.

Link shot up and had his sword out all in one swift movement, despite the annoying slight pain in his back from the fall. Dark Link stood before him, an angry smile plastered across his face. "I assume you have figured out by now that the triforce split when I grabbed it, and I also assume you posses Farore's courage, as I have Din's power, once your dead I will take your piece, finish off your new girl and then go get the wisdom piece, then none will be able to stop me." Dark Link laughed maniacally pulling his sword out of the ground. Link noticed Dark Link didn't have the master sword…A plan formulated itself within his mind. Alexis rolled away and then sprang to the side, out of the way of the two combatants.

"You say these things as if you have already won, that is not going to happen." Link said coldly. "You will not defeat me in battle and you will not harm Alexis, and she is not my girlfriend, just a FRIEND!"

Link's words hurt Alexis, she knew he loved her…right? Tears stung her eyes as she tried to hold the flood trying to break free.

Dark Link lunged for Link, but he had anticipated it and pushed off the ground using the powerful strength in his legs and front flipped over him, and then took off running towards whatever was left of the destroyed market.

_What the heck is he doing! _Alexis thought staring wide-eyed after him. Dark Link shot off after Link with amazing speed; he was like a bolt of lightning, a dark blur across the bright sunny day, he turned in front of Link, but Linktwisted to the side andout of the way.

Link had one thing in mind at the moment, if Dark Link didn't have the master sword, it must still be there and he was going to get it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the wait peeps...I've just been doin a bunch of stuff lately lol. And I went to a friends house today and I got make-up put on me! I never wear make-up so that's why it's REALLY weird for me lol, the eye stuff keeps makin me blink lol...(whatever its called...lol)

So uh...I'm sure y'all really cared about that...lol...Anywho, what did ya think of that chapter? Huh huh huh? Thank you so much for all the wonderfulreviews so far :) and I have a few comments to make:

**.CrossFireSage.**: I'm glad I gave you some inspiration :) (and is there a reason for the .'s in your pen name? lol)

**Jupiter-Lightning**: Oh yeah...heh heh...but I was gonna do that anyway whether you told me to or not lol...and no one knows what the heck we are talkin about but oh well lol...that was when I talked to you the other day on the phone right? lol

And thank you to absolutely everybody who's reviewed (as I say every chapter...lol but heck yesI am very thankful to you all):) y'all really help me with this :) :) :) (hey Da Marshmallow, look :) are you happy now lol? uh yeah she said I should put :) (smiley face)instead of lol all the time lol)

Y'all rock!

blondie91


	11. Temple of Time

Chapter 11

Temple of Time

_Dark Link better not fail me! _The cold and heartless Malika muttered darkly to herself as she made her way down to the barren cells, the market was destroyed…if he did, that would slow them down anyways, it would be their nature to stop and help... She dismissed the single stalfos guard with a simple nod and gazed pensively through the bars at her captive.

He slowly came up to her, and returned her stare, "What do you want?" he spat contemptuously, although very weak. Malika failed to notice he kept his right hand well hidden.

"What is mine." Malika growled softly, almost sounding afraid someone else was listening.

"Which would be…?" Chunk questioned meekly.

"My necklace! One of you two brats stole it from me!" Malika snapped, her voice raspy.

He eyed her quizzically, "Uh…What necklace…?"

She smirked, "That means your little friend has it…"

"You better not harm Alexis!" Chunk threatened.

"Or you'll do what? Your threat means nothing to me."

"Now of what importance would some old necklace be to you?" Chunk led her into a trap.

She took the bait, "It's not some old necklace! Without it, I am not as strong as I can be----..." her eyes went big and she slammed her mouth shut tight.

"Uh-huh." He smiled. "And I suppose you didn't want anyone to know that right?"

"You better not breathe one word to any of my servants---or your death will be slow and painful." Malika snarled menacingly.

"Whatever." Chunk replied, going back away from the cell door and leaning heavily against the wall and pretending to sleep without another word.

"You impudent little---"

"My queen, the shadow and the Hero are engaged in battle."

The queen swing around smiling acidly at the girl who had come up behind her. "Ok…And…? She said hurriedly.

"That is all for the moment." The girl hurried off, her job done for the moment.

Malika mentally slapped herself, how had she not heard her servant come? How much had the girl heard…? She pondered these things to herself as she walked gracefully off after the girl, she had to be finished off just in case for secrecy to dominate.

When she had gone, Chunk sat up and studied his right hand. On the back a golden triangle had suddenly appeared…What was it? Why was it on his hand?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite everything, Link didn't sop running. He leapt over ruins, bodies, making his way rapidly towards the Temple of Time. Dark Link had eventually figured out what was up and tried everything to bring Link down. Link wouldn't stop.

He skipped the steps and practically flew through the doorway to the Temple of Time; the Door of Time had been left open!

Dark Link dived on him, he managed to grab his leg and pulled him down. Link kicked Dark Link off of him and with one final burst of speed, dashed up to the pedestal shining in magnificent glory and pulled the Master Sword out. The ground began shaking violently, and then settled as if nothing had happened. Link turned to face Dark Link, who had come up behind him. The master sword felt so comfortable to his hand…As if it were truly made for him…

"Bring it on." Link challenged.

"You got it." Dark Link charged forward and unleashed a massive attack of tactical sword strokes and strength, Link blocked and dodged, barely parrying the blade swinging at him several times. Dark Link managed to catch Link unawares, and cut him across the arm. Link winced slightly, but would not let a single wound slow him down.

He shoved the master sword deep into Dark Link's side, but was returned by a punch in the jaw that left him stunned and pain that shot through his stomach from the blade that had pierced through his flesh. Link pulled his sword out and stepped back a few paces. Dark Link's eyes lit up with anger.

Link feinted a swing at neck level, but then just as Dark Link moved his sword up to block it, Link brought the blade down and stabbed it straight through his chest, where if he had a heart it would have been…

Black liquid dripped from the corner of Dark Link's mouth and nose as he staggered back, he looked down at the blade protruding from his chest and gave out a cry of anger, "I will not be defeated so easily!"

Link barely had time to pull his blade back and block the swing as Dark Link attacked him with a wave of fury; he was using the last of his strength just to bring Link down…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alexis was slowly making her way through the market, she was in complete shock of all the destruction. Decaying bodies littered the area, as did giant chunks of rock that probably hid more bodies.

She hurried through to where they had run...She entered the sacred temple to see Link and Dark Link engaged in battle. Link wielded a different sword now...

Blood lay splattered on the ground in several places, she could see it was Link's…

There was nothing she could do…but watch as the fight took place.

One moment she thought Link could win, but then Dark Link made a huge come back and nailed Link good. Dark Link seemed to grow weary of the fighting, he smirked cruelly as he saw Alexis standing there…and unarmed.

Breaking away from Link, he grabbed Alexis and had his blade at her throat before she even realized what hit her. "Drop your weapon and give up…Or she dies." As if to indicate he really meant it, he nicked her throat drawing a single drop of blood.

Link knew if he died, Dark Link would inevitably kill her too…but there was no way he could stand there and watch her die.

He sighed and dropped the master sword. Dark Link nodded with satisfaction, but failed to notice Link still had his old sword strapped across his back.

Dark Link threw Alexis forcefully away and charged full out towards Link. To bend down and pick up the master sword would have taken too long, and time was not on his side. He speedily drew out his old sword and swung it horizontally as Dark Link lunged forward to stab with his blade. Dark Link never saw it coming…His eyes widened in shock as he was cut in two, right across the center of his stomach.

Alexis' stomach became queasy as she watched the two halves of Dark Link plop down to the floor with a sickening thud.

Link breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he grabbed the master sword and walked towards Alexis, not even glimpsing at the corpse. "Let's go."

He helped her up and they walked quietly out of the defiled temple, Link now realized it probably would have been wiser to take the fighting outside…but he had been too caught up in the fighting to think of such a rational thing…

He suddenly remembered something and hurried back into the temple, but Dark Link was gone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What did you think of that chappie? I kinda had to really rush to getthis chapter donein time cuz all week long I'm gonna be gone at a camp and it'll probably be another week after that before I can get the next chapter done...but as soon as I get back home, I'll get started on it so yup. And I'm almost done packing too...Yipee for me...Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!

blondie91


	12. Losing Hope

Chapter 12

Losing Hope

Link re-exited the temple feeling like a total idiot. The fact that Dark Link had the power piece, which had kept Ganondorf alive, should have caused something to click in his brain…but apparently it hadn't, at least not until it was too late…

Alexis smiled weakly at him as he came up beside her. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, just don't worry about it."

She slyly slipped her hand into his, he seemed too upset over something to even bother to notice, or she thought hopefully, he was perfectly ok with it…

'Hand in hand' they made their way through the destroyed market. Those still alive and fit began trying to do something of use.

"Shouldn't we help?" Alexis asked in a whispered tone.

"What can we do? Move boulders? What's underneath this mess is more than likely dead. There's nothing we can do that would help in anyway. Those very few who have still held up the job of protecting the town since the last of the royal blood died will come soon so they can take care of it. Besides, we need to save Chunk before anything happens to him." Link spoke quietly.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Alexis whimpered.

Link bit his lip thoughtfully, but then decided he didn't want to lie to her, "There's a chance he may not be…"

Tears welled up in Alexis' eyes and she buried her face in his shoulder crying. "At least we know he should be at the castle…That's where me and him were held captive before…" That was when Link noticed they were holding hands.

_When did that happen? _

He sighed, he didn't want to pull away as…maybe she had done it for…support? When she stopped crying, he took the opportunity and pulled his hand from hers.

A hurt look crossed her eyes as he did this and he felt a pang of guilt tug at his heart. Why had he admitted his feelings for her? Now she would only keep trying to get closer to him. He had made a promise to himself after Zelda died to never love again and now that was already out the window…Alexis would never let him off if he were to tell her straight out no…In fact last time he had tried that, she had made him kiss her and all that crap…She'd probably do that again and just make things worse…

Alexis was caught up in her own thoughts at that exact moment as well…

Why does he do this? He even confessed his love for me! Why oh why must he be so stubborn! Maybe she should just give him that line again that she had back in the forest? Do the whole love scene over again? Or was he mad at her for the whole Dark Link thing? Wait a sec…Did he ever get that funky blue thing back?...

Before either of the two realized it, they were at the castle gates. They eventually found this out when they crashed right into the thick iron bars of the gate…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

That didn't take near as long as I expected...lol. Welp I'm back as y'all can see and I just got back from a fireworks show :) Happy Independance day to those in the USA:)

Sorry if it seemed rush but I was kinda in a hurry ...

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews which I was so happy to find when I got back :)

blondie91


	13. Hyrule Castle

Chapter 13

Hyrule Castle

"Ow!" they both exclaimed at the same time. Then they both looked at each other oddly, "That was weird…" again they spoke at the same time. "Hey stop that!"

Alexis couldn't help but laugh despite the depressive feelings that had sparked between them. Link simply smiled.

"Heh heh…So now what…?" Alexis asked.

"There's a chance she may already know we're here, but there's no way to know that for sure quite yet, we gotta sneak in through the back…---" Link began.

"Eep!" Alexis ripped something off from around her neck and hurled it on the ground. "I forgot about that thing…"

It was the necklace she had shown link back at the inn, "Was it necessary to throw it down on the ground?"

"Well sorry, it got real hot…"

"Whatever, anyway come on---" the gate suddenly started clanking open.

"That's kinda creepy…" Alexis stared wide-eyed at the gate as it opened all the way and she bent down and snatched up the necklace.

"Not creepy, more like a sign that she knows we're here…" Link sighed dejectedly.

"Do you think she'll be waiting for us?" Alexis asked, now holding the necklace by its chain and staring at it totally dumbfounded.

"More like the pathetic idiots followin' her," Link replied bluntly, as he began walking up to the door.

"What happened to sneakin' around back?" Alexis asked indiscreetly.

Link abruptly stopped and swung around to face her, surprised by her stupidity, "Hello, somethins gotta be in that head of yours! They clearly know we're here, so why don't you tell me what's the point of sneakin 'round back when we can just go through the front door. No matter what entrance we use, there'll be someone waiting and I'd rather get in the easy way and then fight."

Alexis bit her lip in frustration, "You butthead, all you had to do was explain why, 'stead a bein' a jerk about it, sheesh."

Link sighed, "Sorry…"

She wasn't expecting him to apologize, "Ok…then…"

He shook his head, slightly confused by her strange behavior. Then he returned to walking to the front door, this time followed by Alexis…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"May I make a suggestion, my queen?" another of Malika's servants known as Tomo questioned.

"Go on." Malika said, distractedly gazing down from a high window. _That little brat has my necklace! _

"It's just thatnow that those other two are here, why not go ahead and kill the prisoner, as to not allow them the opportunity to rescue him?

Malika knew his idea was a good one, but…she would not let him know this, it would shine badly on her as a sign of weakness and lack of intelligence to let one of her lowly servants come up with the idea instead of her…"It's up to you and the other selected ones of my minions to see that they don't get that chance," she growled menacingly, pretending to slip intoher knownunpredictable mood which all those around her feared.

Tomo bowed hurriedly and quickly retreated from the room.

"I assume that was a smart move on his part," a voice said tauntingly from the shadows.

"You cowardly failure, show yourself!" Malika snapped moodily.

From the shadows emerged Link's look-alike reformed, "You have no right to call me a coward when all you do is hide behind servants and stone walls," he retorted.

Malika was stung by his comeback, but as usual, she refused to show it. "Uh-huh…I thought the triforce was supposed to make you stronger? You should have taken the boy out easily?"

"Hmph, that lousy relic separated when I grabbed it, I only possess one piece, Link has another, and the location of the third piece still remains a mystery." Dark Link replied coolly. "But I have a full proof plan after they get through those moronic servants of yours."

"I'd like to hear this 'full proof' plan." Malika demanded.

"Look lady, I ain't as stupid as the empty headed dolts around here. If I tell you, you'll only do something to screw it up." In truth the only reason Dark Link worked with Malika was because she promised him power, a place at the throne…Of course as soon as this was all over he would kill her and claim all of it for himself…

Malika huffed indignantly, "You little---"

"If you hate me so much, then why don't you do something about it? Come on, I dare you to try." Dark Link challenged. Malika stared down defeated at the ground…She couldn't kill him…_Not yet_…He was to valuable to what she was trying to accomplish… He smirked, "That's right, you won't do anything cuz you need me for this." With that he vanished into the shadows, leaving Malika by herself.

Tomo's suggestion had definitely been a good one, after all, she was planning to kill the boy anyway to have no one abolish her claim to the throne…Why not now? Malika stealthily made her way down to the dungeons unnoticed; no one would know Tomo had any part in this…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chunk had felt energy building up inside of him for a while now, it sent a tingling sensation thrumming through his body. Was all this from the mysterious golden triangle that had appeared on his hand? He was no longer in a weakened state, but back to full strength. He had begun studying the bars for a weak spot, a chance to maybe escape?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just absolutely have to thank EVERYONE who's reviewed so far :) :) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Yay and now I'm gonna make a few of me own comments:

**Vladimir the Hamster:** I thank you so very much for goin through and criticizing my work, I definantely needed that cuz what you say is true, yup yup. No Alexis does not possess the wisdom piece, there is a reason why Chunk has it and it'll be revealed eventually, or peeps'll figue it out for themselves ;) And yuppers the OC pairing is neccassary for the plot:) Thanks for the review and readin my fic!

And as I said thanks to all!

-blondie91

OMG, I am in total shock! I haven't said a certain 3 letter abbreviation (or computer lingo, whatever u wanna call it )at all in this author's note, lol. Well nvm there it was lol.:)


	14. Steel, Meet Steel

Chapter 14

Steel, Meet Steel

They stood before the doors, ready to enter into whatever danger surely lay ahead…

"Alexis?" Link said.

"What?" she asked.

"You'll need my old sword to defend yourself with…" he handed her his old sword as he gripped the master sword tightly in his hand. "Stay behind me and if anything should happen, run."

"But if something did happen to you…how the heck would I even stand a chance?" Alexis asked, the seriousness of the situation dawning on her as she fidgeted uncomfortably with the sword in her hand.

"Just run." Link replied candidly.

Alexis suddenly gave him a quick kiss and before he could get mad or say anything, she hurriedly opened the door and stepped inside.

Link just stood there stiffly, confused and lost in thought. A part of him had enjoyed the kiss, swift as it was, and even yearned for another…But another part was full of anger at her bold move, after all, he had been trying to give her the hint that despite his feelings for her, he didn't want a relationship. He didn't have much time to ponder over his thoughts, as he finally came to realize that Alexis could be in there by herself caught up in a battle, he dashed inside upon this realization, but what he found was not a battle…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chunk had studied and mulled over the bars of his prison, there were a few places where rust had built up, but it still held strong after all these years he was sure this place had existed.

The stalfos guard took no mind to what he was doing, it probably knew there was know way he could get out, which Chunk did have to consider…

He had wondered if stalfos had a mind of their own, or if they were simply here to obey orders…He had even tried to converse with it. Of course with no spoken response, it only tapped its dagger warningly against the bars as a signal for silence. Apparently it didn't care what he did…as long as he was quiet..

Chunk slumped downcast to the ground, footsteps could be heard coming towards his cell. He leaned heavily back against the wall, but to his surprise the wall rotated around. He was no longer in the dungeon!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malika had no need to conceal herself anymore as she walked past the vacant cells of the dungeon, down here it was just her, a single stalfos who would obey her every command, and that boy who had no idea what part he playedin her scheme…

The stalfos saluted smartly, Malika ordered it to leave them. It did as it was told and left to wherever stalfos 'hang out.' Then for the first time since that trip down there she finally looked in Chunk's cell…She stared in bafflement at the now empty cell.

Her bafflement quickly turned into a burning anger as she slammed her fist into the wall in frustration…Where her fist hit; there was a large dent left in the stone…

_Where the heck is he? How the heck did he get past the guard! In fact it didn't even seem to notice he was gone…_She pried the bar door open and searched around the cell…Dust was disturbed where the boy had tread, but at the back wall she noticed something…There was no dust up against the center of the wall. _A secret escape…Clever of the boy to find something like that… _She hadn't even known such a thing existed dwn here…But she was wasting time, she had to find the boy before he got away. She tried pushing on the wall, but it wouldn't budge so shedashed off quickly, she was going to find him at all costs…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Complete darkness, nothing but complete darkness.

Behind Link, the door had shut, also closing off an source of light. His hand brushed against what felt like warm flesh, this was followed by a frightened whimper. He recognized the vocals behind the whimper.

"Alexis, it's just me, Link." he said soothingly.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness…" her voice had a tinge of fear to it. "What do you think they're up to?"

He searched the air with his hand, his hand found her arm and locked around it so they wouldn't get separated in the darkness. "I'm thinking we're about to find out…" Link said, he kept his voice calm as to not unnerve Alexis, regardless of the tenseness built up inside of him because of their current situation.

He began taking cautious steps, leading Alexis behind him through the dark, he knew his way fairly enough around the castle and he figured the whole place wouldn't be kept in darkness if it was inhabited…no matter the fact that these people were evil…

Suddenly there was a loud whoosh as lights flashed on. Link's instincts told him to bring his sword up; his instincts had never let him down before so he immediately brought his sword up, despite the blinking dots of light that swam across his vision, and the confusion that reigned in his mind.

There was a reverberating clang as steel met steel…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter wasn't as long as I thought it would be but...heh heh...Anywho, bigthanks to all my wonderful reviewers!

**Greki:** If yer in a rush, then I thank you very much for takin the time to R and R: )

**Crazyfreak: **Here's the definition of a Mary-Sue for you (which Alexis not!) : For LOZ terms it would be a character based off the author who instantly falls in love with Link. 1 Alexis is not based off of me, I did make her up, but she ain't based off of me and 2 SHE DID **NOT** INSTANTLY FALL FOR LINK! oh and there's a 3rd thing...I hate mary-sues so why the heck would I put one in my fic? Anyway...'hmm if Zelda weren't dead, I'm sure she'd had her sniper aimed at Alexis... for taking her roll, and her legend...' lol that part of yer review really cracked me up...LOL. Truth be told I'm more of a LinkxZelda person but the LinkxOC is needed for the plot and this may be just the only LinkxOC fic I end up writing anyway cuz none of the other fics I have in mind will be LinkxOC just cuz it don't fit in the plot of 'em...so yuppers if that makes your 'Alexis is a Mary-Sue' thinking mind feel any better...lol...sugars gettin to me...

I'm gonna apologize now for any big typing errors in this chapter cuz I scraped up my hand kinda badand it's really hard to type...Plus I woulda had this up sooner if it didn't hurt to type...lol...

Oh and for any Kingdom Hearts fans readin my fic, I have a fic on my accountcalled 'Sora vs. the 7-Up machine,' it's by my sis da marshmallow and since she doesn't have an account with fanfic I put it up for her on my account...so if anyone's interested, the easy way to get there is just go to my profile and click on it...Well technically you don't hafta know anything about Kingdom Hearts to understand it cuz it's just a humor fic based off the 7-Up commercial...so yup yup, I bet my sis would be really happy if you checked it out and reviewed :)

-blondie91


	15. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 15

Surprise, Surprise

Alexis glanced fearfully around the now brightly lit room. The seven of Malika's servants surrounding them were faces she remembered she had never wanted to see again…They were all dressed in black as was everyone who worked for Malika.

When the lights had come on, Link had went into quick action, having barely avoided having his head cleaved from his shoulders by someone Alexis remembered as Tomo…She recognized him by the ugly scar running down his neck.

"We've been waiting for you…" Tomo spoke through clenched teeth as him and Link struggled to push the swords away from themselves, they broke away sending sparks flying as the blades slid against each other.

"Why does that line seem so old?" Alexis muttered.

"Looks like the boy's li'l girlfriend wants ta fight too." a girl smirked contemptuously, indicating the sword in Alexis' hand and stepping menacingly towards her with her own weapon drawn.

Alexis gulped visibly making the girl laugh hysterically. The girl, Alexis recognized as one of Malika's top fighters, Naomi.

"One, you better not hurt her, and two…" he hesitated momentarily before saying, "She's not my girlfriend."

Was the hesitation a good thing? Was she finally getting him to give into his feelings instead of living in the past? Albeit the fact of his denial of anything between them, his hesitation had sprung a new found hope in Alexis.

Before any more could be said or thought, a full blown battle began. Link struggled at first, these servants of Malika's were much more elite than the now deceased lackeys she had sent before…Not to mention the fact that they were out numbered.

He swung his sword to over balance those who had attacked him with such force that they all tumbled over each other, Tomo stabbed at Link's chest, only to be delivered a kick in the stomach, knocking the wind from him and stopping the attack.

Alexis wasn't doing near that good. Naomi found her to be such a weak opponent that she began taunting and jibing at her, enjoying tormenting her victim before a kill. Link noticed this, and dodging more attacks from Tomo, held his sword out in front of Alexis and deflected Naomi's sword before swinging around and stabbing Tomo through the chest.

Tomo's eyes bulged in surprise before he weakly slumped to the ground. Link kicked his dying body aside, finishing him.

_They may be more of a challenge, but they die just like anything else. _

"You'll pay dearly for the death of Tomo!" Naomi snarled, charging at Alexis.

Alexis wasn't expecting this, and wasn't quick enough to block Naomi. Naomi rammed into her stomach and pierced her in the side with her her sword. Alexis cried out in a great deal of pain.

"No!" Link cried out unexpectedly, he charged at Naomi, but was dog-piled by the five other servants, pinned to the ground.

Alexis clutched her side, her hand doing little to staunch the flow of blood that poured from the wound.

"Run, Alexis!" Link yelled struggling to break free of the people on top of him.

Naomi laughed maniacally, feeling that victory was at hand as she stepped towards Alexis, ready to finish her off.

Renewed strength suddenly flowed through Link, he burst free from the pile like a juggernaut and slammed Naomi into the wall with a hefty kick, then lunged in and pinned her to the wall...with his sword.

He turned to the remainder of the party and attacked.He was oblivious to any injuries he suffered, but hacked away madly.

Alexis stood to the side, unsure of what she could do to help, pain shooting up her side. Fortunately for her, the bleeding had slowed and it didn't seem as bad as it had been at first. She stared wide-eyed as Link easily took out the remainder.

One to go...He front flipped over the last one and stabbed him in the back, ending the battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chunk ended up in a room totally opposite of the damp, barren dungeon. The room was well furnished, the walls covered in many expensive gold framed portraits. He brushed the dust from him and began taking ginger steps, not wanting to make a sound and attract any attention to himself.

As he was exiting the room, he suddenly stopped; a picture on the wall had caught his eye. It was just a portrait of the late king and queen, but they were not what had caught his attention.

Standing slightly behind the queen was a woman…a woman who had died when he was five. The woman looked like…his mother?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Oh yay...It's a cliffie! lol. I hope I did ok on the battle scene...lol.

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo what did ya think? I'd really like to hear your opinions :) and thanks a bunch to those who actually take the time to read and review : )

**AnimeDemonNayorin**: Really really? Wow...Thank you : ) Your review really cheered me up. : )

**Emeralddestiny**: Power to peeps who've injured their hands! lol j/k...that was totally random...lol...Thanks for the nice review...You and AnimeDemonNayorin's reviews almost (just almost lol) made me cry I was so happy lol...feel free to call me weird...or crazy...lol.

**Vladimir the Hamster**: LOL. Very true.

**FallenFenix**: Yup yup, he's the one who gots it : ) despite his jerk-like behavior towards Link lol. Thanks for readin and reviewin!

**ken nuhfer**: Basically LinkxOC is a pairing meaning Linkx_O_riginal _C_haracter just like Linkx Zelda or LinkxMalon so I hope my explanation made sense and cleared things up for you...lol...Thanks a bunch for reviewin my sister's fic : ) she was happy. lol.

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed and thanks Jupiter-Lightning forgiving mea tad bit of helpwith this chapter and gettin me out of my writer's block : )

For those of you readin my fic but not reviewing, PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSE review, please please please! Well I ain't gonna bug ya about it no more...

: ) lol

-blondie91


	16. Dark Link's Treachery

Chapter 16

Dark Link's Treachery

Link gulped in air deeply, the fight had worn him out, although he felt strange energy surging through him…Revitalizing his strength…the triforce maybe?

"Th-that was amazing…" Alexis commented.

"It was nothing…" he muttered…had that sudden burst of energy come from seeing Alexis being hurt by Naomi, if so…that meant he was lost deeper in his emotions than he first realized…_Shoot. _

Alexis smiled meekly.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Link asked her.

"Yeah…I'll be fine…---" a deranged laughter suddenly rent the air around them. Alexis jumped in fright…right into Link's arms…

He sighed, "Alexis…" he set her down.

Alexis blinked back a tear but didn't say anything.

"That's right, you should be scared." a cold voice said, a voice that sent shivers up and down Alexis' spine.

Alexis was shocked, "Didn't you kill him?"

"Uh yeah…something kinda backfired…" Link replied hurriedly, looking around the room for an extra shadow that didn't belong.

Dark Link appeared…with his sword edge pressed against Alexis' throat, yet again...why did it seem he always had to do this to her?

"It's me you want, not her!" Link exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Dark Link laughed sadistically, then he turned Alexis' head towards him and…placed a kiss on her lips. She struggled to break it, but to no avail…not to forget the fact that the sword was still held against her neck.

Bitter jealously and aggravation flooded through Link's veins. _He can't kiss her! Wait---What? _Why was he feeling so strange?...Where had jealousy slipped in, what reason did he have to be jealous? His emotions puzzled him to the extent that he didn't notice Dark Link throw Alexis to the side and Dark link now had his sword aimed on Link's heart.

Alexis landed several feet away and spat disdainfully, "You dirty little---" that's when she noticed where Dark Link had his sword aimed.

"What's wrong, Alexis? Do I really kiss that bad?" Dark Link taunted, glaring at Link. "My revenge is now, your life is over."

Before he could even nick the skin on Link's chest, Alexis rammed into him, sending them both rolling on the floor. Dark Link brutally kicked her off of him and stood up, anger written all over his face, but then he came up with a clever mark, "Just one kiss and you already can't get enough of me."

"You pervert!" Alexis screamed angrily, Dark Link sneered and stabbed her with his blade, just enough to cause her pain. When he turned back to where Link had been standing, Link was gone…

Dark Link cursed under his breath and then glared at Alexis, "Gee thanks for givin' Link time to escape, the frightened little baby probably ditched you."

Alexis smirked, and Dark Link raised an eyebrow in confusion at her. Then from the beams in the ceiling, came Link swinging down and kicking Dark Link hard in the back of the head, striking heavily and sending Dark Link toppling over into the floor face first.

The Ocarina of Time bounced across the floor, and Link instantly snatched it, relieved to see the final gift from Zelda returned to him. Dark Link angrily jumped up and lashed out with his sword, Link shoved Alexis out of the way and took the blade through his arm. He grunted his pain, but refused to cry out.

Dark Link threw his head back and began laughing hysterically, "This is just too funny! You deny your feelings for her yet here you are, taking the pain in her place, Hahahahahaha."

Dark Link forcefully ripped his sword from Link's arm, blood pumped out heavily. Alexis ripped a piece of cloth from the end of her cloak and quickly tied it around the wound like a bandage, not allowing time for Dark Link to recover from his laughing fit and stop her.

"Thank you…" Alexis whispered softly.

Link went in for the kill as Dark Link was apparently distracted, but Dark Link brought his sword up and blocked it, the laughter instantly gone and a grim smile on his face.

"Think you're so clever, huh?" he smirked, kicking Link hard and ending him crashing back into the wall behind him. "We'll just see about that when I'm through with you…and your little girlfriend."

XXXXXXX

Here's some sage advice for those of you who are reading this yet not reviewing...**PLEASE REVIEW :D **

Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who's reviewed!

I gotsta go ta sleep...sigh...stupid cross country makin me get up at 5:30 in the mornin lol j/k :)

**ken nuhfer: **lol...don't feel stupid for not knowin what it meant...I used to not know until I saw it a bunch and finally figured it out. lol. : )

Ok now I go bye-bye lol.

-blondie91


	17. Two Can Play

Chapter 17

Two Can Play

Link painfully stood, shaking the dizziness away, blood trickled lightly down his forehead.

Not giving him any more time to recover, Dark Link honed in on Link, swinging his lethal blade.

Link ducked in the nick of time and avoided having his head decapitated. He retaliated with a few strikes of his own, but his attempts were made feeble and worthless by Dark Link's quick movements as he blocked each one.

As Link grew weaker and slower, it seemed as if Dark Link only grew stronger and faster. Link pondered this, but was always jerked from his thoughts each time metal sliced through his flesh.

Alexis stood out of the way, not wanting Dark Link to use her again. Besides there was nothing she could do, she wasn't a fighter. She was still the same ditzy teenage girl…with the addition of the love for Link she held in her heart. Her possession of a sword couldn't change that. But that didn't mean she was entirely helpless, she stealthily crept along the back wall, ever so much closer to the two combatants.

Link struck out, but yet again it was blocked. That's when Dark Link saw an opportunity to put an end to the battle once and for all. He thrust his blade forward, but then sensed someone behind him and swung his sword backwards to block the sword he undeniably knew was coming at him.

There was a metallic clang. Dark Link swiftly swung to face his attacker, none other than a very stunned Alexis, and grabbed her arm tightly causing her to drop the blade. To her surprise, he picked her up and then flung her bodily at Link before he had a chance to hit Dark Link's momentarily exposed back.

Link saw it coming a split second too late, he could only drop his sword to prevent cutting her in any way.

Alexis hit him, bowling him over and the two hit the floor painfully. At that moment, something besides Alexis hit him. Dark Link had to be tapping into the power of the triforce piece he possessed. Link felt idiotic for not realizing it before…but at least he had…figured it out? Dark Link wasn't the only one with a piece of the triforce, two could play at this game…

Link concentrated deeply and was rewarded immediately by energy shooting through him and his wounds healing up. With that, he rolled to the side to avoid Dark Link's blade and then hopped up with his sword in hand andinto a ready stance.

"'Bout time you figured somethin' out." Dark Link smirked.

Alexis could only sit there confused and in a daze from being thrown through the air.

Link didn't reply to Dark link, but lunged in and began hacking away with his sword. At first his attacks were blocked, but Dark Link was so surprised by the fury behind the attack, he missed blocking and was finally hit by Link.

Link knew he would tap into the triforce to heal himself, so without giving him that opportunity, he didn't stop his attacks. Sparks scattered everywhere each time the two locked swords. Dark Link remembered a trick he had done in the Water Temple…one that had completely messed with Link's mind and he was going to try it again…when the time was right.

Link struck out with his sword, just as Dark Link anticipated. With a leap, Dark Link was up in the air, and then landed on the flat side of Link's blade. Link's eyes widened in annoyance and recognition of this move. Dark Link back flipped off the blade, and then once on the ground, charged into Link and hit him with an unstoppable onslaught of attacks.

Link grunted in pain as each sword stroke struck his body, flying past his pathetic attempt to block the assault.

"LINK!" Alexis cried.

"Link! Oh Link!" Dark Link rolled his eyes as he mocked her, continuing his vicious offense. "This time you have no over-sized hammer, no Din's Fire. This time, you won't win."

"What you did was an old trick…apparently you have no new tricks, but I do." Link replied coldly.

Link suddenly dropped to the floor and did a spin move, kicking Dark Link's legs out from under him. Dark Link gasped in surprise as he hit the floor, but quickly leapt up at the same time Link did.

Link swung his sword, Dark Link thought he was aiming to finish him, but that wasn't what Link had in mind. He swung his sword in a downward stroke and next thing Dark Link knew…He was missing a hand.

He could do nothing but stare in shock at his now severed hand which lay in a bloody mass on the floor. Where it had been severed from his arm, blood pumped out heavily. He wanted to scream…His left hand had held the triforce piece...his sword…his left hand was no longer attached to his body.

Link had intentionally severed Dark Link's hand from his body…now he wouldn't be able to revive himself with the power of the triforce. While Dark Link wassitting there in shock, Link made his move. With a quick thrust of his sword through Dark Link's chest, he collapsed to the ground…dead. Hopefully, for all time.

A light then lit up on Link's hand as the triforce of power joined the triforce piece of courage.

Alexis shuddered as she stared at Dark Link's sword, but then found her voice, "Is it time to go find Chunk?"

"Yes."

With hurried footsteps they left the room filled with carnage, following Link's knowledge of the layout of the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_How is that possible? It just can't be…_ But Chunk knew it was true…The woman in the portrait was none other than his mother, same dirty blonde hair…same deep blue eyes…the exact way he remembered her…but why would she be in a portrait with the king and queen? Was there something important he had missed when she was still alive, before he had been forced into living on the streets?

He contemplated this but then knew he should get moving, before it was found he was no longer in the dungeons and before Alexis ended up falling into a trap. He pulled a sword from the wall and set off in the shadows…there was no point in going unarmed after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't forget to review once you've read! Surely you wouldn't have read this far if you didn't like it. **

Sorry if the whole hand thing was disgusting, but heh I kinda needed that to happen...lol. Just remember the scene back at the Temple of Time and tell me how disgusting the hand thing was compared to that lol...now that I have you all thinking about that...I am so evil...lol.

A BIG thank you to those of you who actually take the time to review : ) Your reviews are so encouraging and I just love readin 'em : )

**Jupiter-Lightning**(aka one of me bestest of best friends): lol...I do say lol a lot...but da marshmallow already pointed that out...in her futile attempt to stop me she gave up mwahahahahahaha lol j/k...saying lol in typing is just a habit of mine lol...and there I go again lol. Ya know after we watched Boogeyman? Well after you left and I was on the compy I realized the closet was right next to my computer! It didn't scare me as much as 'Saw' did but it sure as heck made me more paranoid afterward lol. I wanna see Fantastic Four soooooooo BAD! Although I would easily pass on the new Willy Wonka movie ((shudders)) lol. TTYL : ) Golly that was long.

**AnimeDemonNayorin**: Wow...I really am? So happy! Thank ya for the super nice review: )

**Emeralddestiny**: lol I've done that before lol. So on your review for chapter 15 you said your chapter was pissin you off...Does that mean you're tryin to get to the point of updatin your super AWESOME fic? ((eyes shine hopefully)) lol.

**SageOfTheMinish**: Is that a good thing? lol.

**FallenFenix**: Coolie, lol the humor just kinda slipped in there lol I have trouble being serious all the time, glad ya think so: ) I was checkin out yer profile and couldn't help but notice my fic was the only one on your favorites list, I feel so special : ) : ) : ) ((can't stop smiling)) lol...heh heh...((eyes dart to closet as is suddenly reminded of the movie Boogeyman)) LOL LOL.

**harrypotterfan**: Thank you for reviewin : )

**ken nuhfer:** yup yup, that's exactly what I plan to do : ) glad ya thought it was good : )

**Vladimir the Hamster**: You got that right lol. ...Well I kinda killed Dark Link off so that's kinda down the drain now...sorry...lol ((keeps typing ... just cuz I feel like it lol)) ...

**da marshmallow**: Even though technically I forced you to review when I first started this thing ((lol)) I guess...Thank ya for reviewin even though I could just tell you that since I live with ya...but heh lol.

And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed thus far! I hope you liked this chapter : ) Please review!

blondie91


	18. Despair and Desolation

Chapter 18

Despair and Desolation

Malika had searched and searched but still no sign of the boy. After all, the castle was huge… She was even tempted to get all of her lowly servants to scour the place. She cursed her misfortune, why hadn't she killed the boy in the first place? She was agitated with herself for that stupid mistake.

He couldn't have just vanished into thin air…the dust disturbed in his cell and the weakened state he had been in the last time she clapped eyes on him proved against that, but where could he be?

She had scanned through all the rooms located above the lower levels of the dungeons, but still to no avail. She was becoming frustrated and angry, never a good thing for those around her. She vented her wrath on any unfortunate servant of hers who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, slaying them on the spot. Her other servants soon found this out and had made it their number one priority to steer clear of her while she was in such an unpredictable and foul mood.

She hadn't even bothered to find out if Link and Alexis had been taken care of properly; no one had dared to report to her just yet…The only thing that occupied her mind was to find the boy…Chunk…and _kill _him.

"Er…my queen…it appears the two who faced Tomo's group have appeared…successful…Him and his command are all dead…as well as Dark Link." her thoughts had been shattered by the trembling male voice of one of her servants, the dimwitted fool was probably nominated to do thisagainst his will by the other idiots she called servants.

She was about to finish him off then and there just for the heck of it, but then hesitated and thought better of it. The corners of her mouth lifted up into a smirk as she eyed the boy before her, standing with his eyes clamped tightly shut and waiting for the blow to put an end to his misery. When it never came, he opened one eye and squinted at her and saw his queen standing there relaxed with her arms cross and a smirk on her face.

He breathed a heavy sigh of relief and slowly began to back away.

"And just where do you think you're going?" she snapped.

"I-I uh…I d-didn't know y-you still n-needed m-me…" he stammered.

"You thought wrong." she growled. "You tell me they have succeeded, but you give me no information as to their whereabouts? If they are being stopped as we speak? Are my stalfos around anywhere?"

"…The intruder's location is unknown at this moment…anyone who has confronted them…are now dead…just like…erm…all of the stalfos under your command…"

"WHAT? MY STALFOS DEAD!" Malika seethed inwardly, she was not willing o ask her lowly servants for help but her stalfos were a different story… "Do _anything _to bring them down! Go! Get out of my sight and do as you are told, summon everyone and get them hunting."

"Yes my queen." And with that, he dashed away as if his very life depended upon it, which indeed it did. If he had lingered any longer, she just may have changed her mind on killing him…He was so relieved, fate had been kind to him this day.

Malika cursed under her breath as she continued her search. She wouldn't tell anyone of the escaped prisoner…not one word. He was unarmed…so how much trouble could he really be? She would soon find out he was more of a problem than she first thought…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chunk was amazed with his luck so far, Malika had even stupidly walked right past him without realizing it! Maybe he could have attempted to kill the murderous scum then, but now was not a good time to risk giving away his position, he didn't think one swipe from a sword would be enough to finish her either…

He just needed to find Alexis…and Link. He had overhead Malika's conversation and if there were two 'intruders' that could only mean Alexis and Link…or Alexis had gotten help from someone else…but that was highly unlikely. It was surprising if Link had really stuck with Alexis to come get him especially after what a jerk he had been towards Link…

Apparently they were doing fairly well so far…somehow this didn't surprise Chunk, he had only seen Link in battle once, the night he was captured, but what he had seen was enough to tell him that Link was well experienced and versed in the art of battle…

For the time being, all he could do was hope that his luck held up as he crept along the shadows…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link and Alexis had definitely faired quite well, Link had even surprise attacked a room packed full of stalfos and had come out of it unscathed…as well as having received some help from Alexis. Any of Malika's servants who had gotten in their way had all met death through the blade of evil's bane itself.

After a recent encounter, someone appearing out of nowhere and scaring Alexis terribly, and Link finishing them off, they had stopped to rest…more for Alexis' sake than Link's. Alexis crouched down shakily as she tried to recover from the current incident of practically being scared to death.

Link would feel slightly awkward to offer any comfort to her, his emotions for her were stronger than ever and he couldn't allow them to get out of control. Regrettably, the one thing daunting his mind was to hold Alexis in his arms…kiss her perfect light pink lips…But no…as much as he wanted it, he just couldn't let that happen, they could end up facing Malika any second now and if he were to let his emotions free…if something were to happen to Alexis, he would only suffer more heart break. Plus, maybe he had just pushed her to far away? That was what he had wanted to do in the first place, but a part of him ached over it.

But of course another part of him remained loyal to Zelda and the promises he made to himself after she died. He couldn't believe how deep he had allowed himself to fall for Alexis…he had let his emotions slip and now they were overpowering him…trying to take over. But he had loved Zelda so much and then she had taken away from him…taking his heart with her when she left, how could he be in love…again? Thinking of Zelda suddenly brought a fresh wave of pain and sorrow sweeping over him, even threatening tears.

In fact, a tear did escape his hold. He quickly brushed it away, hoping Alexis wouldn't notice, even just a single tear, but unfortunately for him, she did.

_What? He's crying? I haven't done anything have I? Last time he cried was back in the forest…because of me…because I had the nerve to make him confess how he felt…but what could it possibly be now?_

"What's wrong?" she asked inching her body closer to his.

"Nothing." he hastily replied, he was fully aware of her inching closer.

"Then why the tear?" she asked ever so much closer…

"Er uh…" she was very close now, making Link feel nervous, he could feel the body heat radiating from her figure. The part of him overwhelming with love for her was screaming in his head to close the gap and just kiss her…as the other part was saying she just better back off. His body spoke for him as he tensed up.

Alexis sighed, "Sorry…I'll back off…" but she just stood there seeing Link in a thoughtful mood, hope pounding in her heart.

At first Link didn't say anything as the two different feelings regarding her fought within the corridors of his mind.

_I love her…why suppress it any longer? _Link thought this, but the words that came from his mouth were completely the opposite of what went through his mind, his feelings for Zelda had just recently come brimming to the surface and now was not a good time, "Alexis please…just don't."

She instantly backed away at this pretending nothing had happened, but it was beyond obvious that he had hurt her…again.

He couldn't worry about it right now, he just couldn't give into his feelings…not yet. Not 'til he was ready…not until then.

"I guess we should get goin' then…" Alexis said sadly.

"I guess so…" Link replied, she had either rested enough or…he had hurt her so much that she just needed to be moving to get her mind off things? He was so confused…why did this have to happen? Was he regretting meeting Alexis, the source of all his confusion and frustration?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**REVIEW! Please...**

It feels like it's been forever since I last updated even though it's only been a week...I'm sorry if this did seem like a long time to anyone cuz it sure did to me...and I'm the author! lol. I've just kinda been down lately, but that's life for ya huh? But now I'm back in high spirits : )My birthday's comin up and we went to this restaurant and I got free icecream! Although after suffering through the embarrassment of being sung to...lol.

I'm just gonna say a few more things and then be on my way...lol.

**Jupiter-Lightning**: Wow no softball...lol that's a shocker. ((OMG did I just steal your word? lol mwahahaha)) ttyl : )

**FallenFenix**: May-beh ; ) but then again...Maybe not : ) I really do write good battle scenes? ((sniffle)) glad ya think so : ) and yes I will feel special for the time being lol : )

**Emeralddestiny**: lol...I dunno they just come to me...love scenes and battle scenes are what I love ta write : ) But even if they are frustrating for you, you do such an excellent job of writin' your fic : ) Umm heh I kinda got confused by what you put at the end of your review...heh heh...please explain...heh heh...sorry...heh heh...anyhow, thanks for bein a super nice reviewer and thanks for da review : ) : ) : )

**Ewanlover71690**: Been readin' it over and over again? o.0 Wow... ((sniffle)) Thanks a bunch for da review : )

**AnimeDemonNayorin**: lol Ms. Blondie91...lol that cracked me up...So I really am gettin' better? I feel so...uh...let's see...lol j/k. HAPPY:) : ) Spider...((shudders)) lol.

**Guest**: Thank you so much for reviewin: )

**ken nuhfer**: lol got that right : )

THANKS A TON TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED: ) This chapter seemed kinda ok to me...but I'd rather hear what you've got tosay : )

-blondie91


	19. Two Sides Collide, Literally

Chapter 19

Two Sides Collide…Literally

Link figured if Chunk were possibly still alive, he would be down in the dungeons, he had never been down in that dreary place, but knew exactly how to get down there and so that's where he led them.

Amazingly, they ran into no one, the whole area around the dungeon entrance was completely deserted. Alexis followed moodily behind Link, she was just a tad bit upset to say the least…

The musty smell of the dungeon immediately overwhelmed them as they stepped down to the lower levels. Alexis began sneezing from all the dust.

"Put a cork in it Alexis!" Link snapped.

"I'm sorry, I can't help---ACHOO!"

Link sighed, he hoped **nobody **was in hearing range…

Alexis appeared as if about to sneeze again and to her surprise, Link squeezed her nose, backing up the sneeze and muffling the sound. She blinked dizzily. Link rolled his eyes and continued stealthily forward, keeping his wits about him as he listened for extra sounds that did not belong...Alexis' footsteps rang out loudly behind Link, causing him to flinch and he fixed her with a severe glare.

"Sorry…" she whispered, rather loudly at that.

Link bit his lip, this girl just did not know how to be quiet!

She still continued with loud footsteps. link swung around to face her eye to eye with anger written all over his face as he screamed, "Knock it off already!"

All of the annoying noise Alexis had made hadn't attracted any attention whatsoever, Link's shout however was a different story. It had caught the attention of someone hunting…someone searching…none other than the treacherous Malika herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malika had heard the shout all right…Could it have been the boy who had effortlessly slipped through her fingers? Or…the intruders who had gotten past the little welcoming committee set up for them…? The shout had come from below ground, the dungeons, and that was what she intended to find out.

She moved quickly along and practically ran down a different enterance into the dungeons from that of what Alexis and Link had taken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link and Alexis heard footsteps coming…they echoed off the walls making it impossible to tell which direction they came from.

"Now look what you've done!" Link snapped.

"I wasn't the one who had to yell now was I?" Alexis retorted.

Link cursed silently under his breath as he dashed along the passageway, looking left and right into the cells, If Chunk were down here, they needed to find him and fast. Once he emerged at the end of the passageway lined with empty cells, he was slightly disappointed, not one cell held any sign of life in it.

He turned around to see if Alexis was coming or not and when he saw she wasn't far behind, he swung back around only to run slap bang into a stunned Malika.

Malika and Link both toppled over to the floor from the sudden impact.

Now was the time Link had been waiting for…would he finally be able to avenge Zelda's death once and for all?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sooo...that was a short chapter...heh...but it happens...lol

I'm fixin' to hafta go to bed since I gotta get up early tomorrow so I can't say much, but one thing I will gladly take the time to say is this: THANK YOU SOOOOO VERY MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

and now I must go lol  
-blondie91


	20. Bitter Sweet Revenge?

Chapter 20

Bitter Sweet Revenge?

Neither move nor spoke, it was hard to determine who was more surprised and an awkward silence followed

Alexis had not seen or heard what had occurred ahead of her as she was lost in her own little world in deep thought.

"That's my necklace!" Malika hissed venomously, shattering the awkward silence and startling Alexis back into reality.

"Wha?" was all Alexis could really say at the moment, then she saw Malika and visibly shuddered.

"My necklace! Give it back!" Malika snapped, scrambling back up to a standing position and indicating the necklace strung around Alexis' neck.

Link quickly stood as well. He was at a loss for words, pure sorrow engulfed his heart as he stared at Malika, mouth a gape. Same long black hair, evil intense golden eyes, tan skin, usual black attire…she hadn't changed.

He had never imagined he would feel this way, he had always thought he would feel a powerful anger and lust for revenge when the opportune moment came that he should come face to face with the murderer of his loved one, not a strong sadness for Zelda's death.

Speech finally returned to his mouth as did his senses to his brain, he swiftly drew the master sword from its sheath in one swift motion and spoke coldly, "I don't see why she has to."

"Because it's mine you insolent little brat! And if I wanted, I could easily blow the two of you to bits with just a simple flick of my hand and obtain it that way." she threatened.

"But you won't cuz you're afraid you'll destroy your precious necklace to," Link replied slyly.

"You think you're so clever huh?" Malika sneered. "I'll just forcefully take it from her."

She tried to dodge past Link to get at Alexis, but her way was barred by Link, "You'll have to get past me first," he growled.

Alexis began backing away clutching the necklace, when she had first been held prisoner here and made an escape, she had stolen the object for reasons unknown even to her. Truth be told, she would have no problem giving it up or tossing it away…just not to Malika.

Malika backed off of Link, smirking as a thought came to her, "She's the one with the necklace, not you, meaning you have nothing stopping me from doing anything."

Before Link could digest the meaning of her words, he was suddenly encased in a black beam. Pain seared through every part of his body as the beam did its work, an agonizing scream was ripped forcefully from his throat.

Malika wasted no time charging towards Alexis, not even bothering to be sure the beam killed Link, she was beyond confident that it would, allowing her no worries.

Alexis stopped backing away and instead, turned and ran at an all out sprint.

"Sorry hun, but you ain't gonna get away that easily." Malika laughed maliciously.

Tears easily fell from her eyes as Alexis ran, Link had told her to run if things got out of hand and that was exactly what she was doing…Link could be dead or possibly still dying and there was nothing she could do for him…nothing.

She ran non stop…that is until something hit the back of her legs causing them to give way and send her painfully skidding across the cold cement floor. Alexis wasn't about to let Malika win this easily and struggled to stand, but to her dismay, she found her feet were bound by a strange substance that was slowly crawling up her body and binding her tightly making it impossible to really go anywhere.

'Click clack click clack.' Malika's high heeled shoes could easily be heard coming up casually behind her. Malika would surely get the necklace back for whatever reasons she wanted it for and bringAlexis' demise.

'Click clack click clack…' Just right behind her now…but to her surprise, Malika suddenly screamed.

Link stood behind Malika breathing raggedly, his sword shoved through her back, he pulled it out hoping to hurt her more. But her reaction was totally unexpected…besides the scream, which might have been emitted due to surprise, she showed no pain as she swung around to face Link.

Although, seeing him still alive and standing there brought confusion to her twisted mind, "How are you still alive? No one has ever survived even a spark of my power…no one…but you...?" her eyes widened in recognition, he was the boy who had opposed her little more than a year ago. Before, she hadn't remembered him from back then, until now… "I should have killed you last time instead of that bratty princess, then you wouldn't be such a nuisance to me now."

Forgetting Alexis and her necklace, she attacked Link…with beams upon beams. With each hit, Link grew considerably weaker, Malika left no room for him to retaliate against her turning this little fight in her favor. Things were beginning to look very bleek for Link…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**On your way out be sure to review please : )**

I'm plannin' to divide the Malika battle thing into several chapters and for the time being, I have no idea how many more that will be...so yeah...lol. Thanks a million to everyone who reviewed last chappie: ) Jupiter-Lightning, AnimeDemonNayorin, FallenFenix, ShadowZero00 (?), da marshmallow, harrypotterfan, and SacredBlade : ) : ) : )

Yup yup : )

-blondie91

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Legend of Zelda, but Malika, Alexis, Chunk, and all the other made-ups that have been in this fic are mine... I just felt like placin' another disclaimer in lol...


	21. Past Illusions

Chapter 21

Past Illusions

Hit after hit, Link was dying, no doubt about it, even with the power of two triforce pieces…he _was _dying. For someone who constantly used servants to complete her evil deeds for her, Malika was strong, her powers stretching _far_ beyond that of any opponent Link had faced before…including Ganondorf.

He collapsed to his knees, unable to stand anymore…

"That's right, bow before your queen." Malika taunted cruelly, enjoying this all too much.

"Never…" Link gasped out as he fought to stand under the never ending onslaught, but to no avail...He closed his eyes tightly trying to fight off the pain…when suddenly, it stopped.

"Why not pick on someone else for a change?" came a familiar voice Link hadn't heard in a while.

"You!" Malika cried out. The boy who had eluded her for what seemed an eternity, now stood before her…so willingly too.

"Yeah, and?" Chunk replied cheekily; helping Link to a standing position.

"Thanks…" Link whispered softly.

"No prob," he said.

Malika seemed to be in a daze, one of those moments where you could have waved your hand in front of her face and she wouldn't have even blinked.

Alexis had been freed by Chunk and stood clutching the sword Link had given her for the time being as though it were her last life line, slowly approaching Malika from behind. She had been overjoyed to see Chunk, but of course said nothing in fear of giving away his position…

Chunk and Link had the same idea as her and rapidly advanced on Malika while she was still in this strange set of mind…Link of course really having to fight to stay upright, but he was strong _and_ he wanted his revenge.

At the last possible second, Malika snapped from her reverie and released dark energy beams scattering in all directions sending them sliding backwards…also taking out large quantities of the wall and ceiling in the process.

As bits and pieces of this and that caved in around them, Malika rationally came up with a solution, "This fight must be taken elsewhere."

In a blinding flash of light, they were all teleported from dungeon…to courtyard, a place Link wasn't to happy to be at. The place brought back so many memories of wonderful times he had spent here with Zelda…even as far back as their first meeting when they were ten. Malika knew this…now that she knew who he was…she knew so much about him that he would not be able to comprehend she knew…

"This place seemed ideal to me." Malika smirked.

Link was speechless…

"Whatever floats your boat," Alexis replied rolling her eyes.

"I believe we have a battle to continue." Chunk put in.

"How right you are." Malika grinned maliciously as she immediately launched a beam their way.

All three narrowly missed being hit. Link had recovered considerably well enough to be able to put up a decent fight. Him and Chunk both maneuvered in, avoiding Malika's attempts to stop them.

"Hello…" a cold, hollow voice whispered in Alexis' ear sending chills up he spine. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw who stood next to her…someone supposed to be dead…Dark Link. Only he seemed more ghost-like in appearance and the once intense red eyes of his were now only a dull shimmer. She didn't make a sound as she was too shocked and black shadow things slithered around her arms and over her mouth muffling any sound she would have made anyway. Dark Link held her tightly to him to keep her from getting away, "We don't need you interfering with this fight now do we? Only the Hero and the king are needed for this fight…you are worthless." All of this went unnoticed by the combatants.

An evil gleam sparked in Malika's eyes as she thought of something, Link still missed Zelda, why not use that against him? She had the power to create an illusion…she could easily do one of past events…She fired another beam at them catching them unawares and sending them rolling into one another. As they struggled to separate and stand before she could attack again, she turned heels and ran.

"Coward!" Chunk yelled finally able to scramble up and give chase.

Link slowly stood, Malika couldn't be running away, she was running towards the window that looked into the throne room…she had to be up to something.

His suspicion was confirmed when she faded through the wall. Chunk stopped running in puzzlement. The room appeared to spin for a moment and then suddenly a younger version of Link and Princess Zelda were standing in front of that window…then they rapidly grew older, becoming closer and closer to signify their growing relationship and then a kiss.

Link's eyes widened in shock, what was the meaning of this?

With the kiss, the room around them completely changed into a different looking, now enclosed, stone walled room and in the center stood Malika facing a past weakened Link…the final battle one year ago.

The present day Link's mind raced, what kind of sick game was she playing? Zelda was standing at the side lines confirming that this was some kind of…illusion...?

Link recognized this part of it all too well…the final blow.

At the time, he had been too weak to even attempt to move…that's when Zelda had come running from the sidelines, and here she was doing just that in the illusion. Logic and reason flew right out the window as the present day and non-illusion Link could not and would not watch her die again even if this was just a flashback of the _past_. He dashed directly at 'Zelda' to stop her from being hit by the lethal beam that had been meant for him. Much to his dismay, yet was obviously going to happen it just being an illusion, he passed right through her and she was hit. The scene of her death was playing before him and he just didn't know if he would be able to take it…was Malika's plan getting to him?

Oblivious to the fact that anyone else was around him anymore, Link tried to be strong and blinked back a storm of tears as he watched Zelda die in the illusion of himself's arms and her last words were said, "I love you and I'm not afraid." Back then, Malika had snuck away at that moment for reasons unknown, and here the illusion of her was doing it now.

Chunk and Alexis had watched this with confused thoughts, yet they thought the same things…Chunk knew that this had to be the person close to Link that he had lost, and Alexis knew it had to be Zelda. Chunk may not have known Link for all that long, and he sure had been a jerk towards him, but he hadn't missed the depressive moods he seemed to slip right into.

The illusion of that horrific event had hurt Link deeply like Malika had wanted it to, but…it had also allowed him to realize something…something he wouldn't have realized before.

Suddenly the illusion snapped away and Link 's sensitive ears picked up someone creeping up quickly behind him. He rolled to the side just as Malika lunged in with a dagger swiping air. Link abruptly clutched his sword hilt in a death grip and retaliated with such fury and anger, everyone was surprised, even his counter-part…Dark Link.

"You knew she was going to take that hit for me! You knew it!" he screamed in her face.

Malika's face darkened as she pulled away from attack range, "Yes I knew…I wanted to make you suffer the way you made me…You ruined him…my fiancée…you destroyed my Ganondorf."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

((laughs evilly))...I'm so evil…lol

Yup yup : ) lol and yes you got it **FallenFenix**, there was something behind that _hopefully_ : ) Only there ain't gonna be another big battle between Link and Dark Link…he's there for other purposes…more than just holding Alexis captive…although not much more and he's only a ghost…basically. lol.

Thank you sooooooo much to all my super wonderful reviewers : ) It really means a lot to me : ) : ) : ) And now I will name off everyone who reviewed the last chapter lol: Jupiter-Lightning, da marshmallow, Emeralddestiny, SacredBlade, FallenFenix, dare to dream, harrypotterfan, and Liquid Earth. : ) : ) : ) Y'all rock: )

blondie91


	22. Final Battle

Chapter 22

Final Battle

She held up her left hand and an engagement ring flashed in the light…how had he missed that in the first place? "That's right…I _wanted _her to die and you to live just so you could suffer as I did. I remember that alternate future…how could I forget like everyone else? I remember the day you and those wretched sages brought him down and sealed him away in the Evil Realm…I remember all too well. And I would have been queen too! If only Ganondorf had remained conqueror over the pathetic land…I would have been queen…I deserve to be queen because of this, but there is still one left related to the Royal Blood line…that ungrateful wretch right there." she indicated Chunk.

Alexis' eyes widened and darted to Dark Link's face, that had to have been what he meant when he said king…But…how? And why the heck were they not noticing the fact that she was being held captive by Dark Link?

"W-what are y-you t-talking about?" Chunk stammered.

"How little you know…unknown to most, the mother of the Princess Zelda had a sister…a sister who bared a son named Chunk. You may not be a _direct_ heir to the throne, but you are the last Hylian alive with any blood relations to the throne…by birth rights this would make you king." Malika explained slowly, if she messed with his mind a bit by allowing him to find out the truth, this would give her the upper hand.

"But I grew up on the streets, I've never led a life of any luxury…how can I be…king?" Chunk asked. If what Malika said was true, it would certainly explain why his mother had been in that portrait…and why Malika had been out to get him. But why had Alexis, his best friend, been dragged into this? Thinking of her name suddenly made him realize he hadn't seen her all that recently…

"I just explained kid, and now you know why I have to kill you." Malika spoke venomously, but her words fell on deaf ears as Chunk wasn't listening, he was looking for Alexis.

Chunk, king? He hardly knew the guy, but Link had never known _that_ and by Chunk's shocked expression, he hadn't either. But there was something deeper bothering him…something paralyzing him with guilt…Malika had killed Zelda out of revenge on _him_. And to think, he had always wanted revenge on Malika for taking his love's life…She had taken Zelda's life out of revenge on him! Did this mean he was at fault for her death?

Once Chunk spotted Alexis, he was shocked. Holding her captive was Link! Only…different…like a shadow…like who had seen when he escaped the first time…

Malika realized her phantom had been spotted and yelled, "Idiot! Get me my necklace before they do!"

Dark Link abruptly ripped the necklace from around Alexis' neck and tossed it to Malika, who in turn, caught it with a triumphant smirk spread across her face.

Chunk glanced back at Link to see that he was just standing there in a transfixed state…if Link was there, who was the other guy and what exactly was so special about that stupid necklace?

Malika cackled evilly as she held the necklace up for all to see. "This necklace contains some of my precious Ganondorf's power, with his power added to mine, I am unstoppable!"

Alexis suddenly jabbed her elbow into Dark Link's stomach…only it passed right through it, that's when she saw he was fading away and that she was finally free of his grasp. He then completely disappeared.

"First, the boy who vanquished my love will go…" Malika snickered.

Link didn't even flinch as a beam was launched at him, at least that was how it appeared to the others. But in truth, his mind was racing in thought as he saw it coming directly at him. He felt no urge to move out of the way…if it was him who was responsible for Zelda's death, then he deserved nothing more than to die right then and there…but he couldn't allow Malika such a victory…these thoughts put his mind in such a turmoil.

"Link!" Alexis screamed frantically, she was at too much of a distance away to step in and do anything. Chunk however, was not. He was not about to let his comrade go down, so with a short burst of speed, shoved Link out of the way before twisting aside himself and letting the beam fly harmlessly pass.

When Chunk had made brief contact with Link, each of the triforce pieces on the back of their hands had flashed with a blinding light, making the occupants of the room dazed and seeing blinking dots swim across their vision.

Chunk had certainly solved Link's dilemma for him, and when the triforce pieces had flashed, he had finally come to his senses. How could he have even thought he was at fault for Zelda's death? Malika was the one who had killed her…not him…even if she did it out of revenge on him, she was the one that had chosen that option against him…such a great burden this lifted off his chest.

The flashing of the triforce had also brought more information to the surface. Chunk had the wisdom piece! If what Malika said had been the truth, this would make sense seeing as how Chunk was the rightful king and a cousin of Zelda…of course if what Malika had said was not true, then why would Chunk have it?

"You have two golden triangles like the one I have…what is the meaning of these things?" Chunk asked, obviously puzzled.

"The triforce." Link replied bluntly. "We gotta finish this." there seemed to be a new light of powerful determination shining in Link's eyes as he charged directly at Malika.

Alexis hurried to stand next to Chunk, "I thought he was a goner there for a second…"

"It almost seemed like he didn't want to move…I had to step in, I couldn't just stand there and let him get hit…and shouldn't we help?"

Alexis nodded and the two dashed in a pincer movement after Link and closed in on Malika.

To give him the full force of the blow, Malika bided her time until she thought Link had gotten close enough. With a grunt of effort, she released a beam, pulling energy from her body in the process.

Link had known her strategy all along…oh he had known it. Once she released the beam, he used all the strength he could muster in his legs, and shot off the ground, performing a smooth front flip high over the beam and over her head before landing behind her in his battle pose. He quickly swung around and plunged his blade straight through her black heart…how such an evil being had ever found love was beyond him. At the same instant Link's sword had gone through Malika's heart from behind, Chunk and Alexis' swords found their way through it from the front. Malika let loose a blood curdling scream.

When they pulled their blades back, Malika dropped to the ground…somehow still alive. The necklace skidded from her shaking hand.

The vengeful look in Link's eyes told Chunk and Alexis to let him finish this, he stepped forward, crushing the jewel on the end of the necklace, and his blade slashed downward into Malika's writhing blood spattered body. She fell limp and her bloodshot eyes rolled back into her head.

Malika…was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**IMPORTANT! **: This is **NOT** the last chapter for those of you who might think that, and I mean it is **NOT** the last chapter!

Ok now that I've gone and said that...lol. : ) THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY _AWESOME_ REVIEWERS! Emeralddestiny, da marshmallow, SacredBlade, Vladimir the Hamster, PokeMaster7, Jupiter-Lightning, and harrypotterfan: )

And always remember...running 4 miles in the rain is not fun...especially when you have to run up a huge hill...lol. Of course I bet you're thinkin' runnin' 4 miles is never fun, but heh I'm in cross country so back off...lol J/K. : )

blondie91 : )


	23. Epilogue: Moving On

Epilogue: Moving On

The battle…was over…

Link breathed deeply, he had finally avenged Zelda's death. A feeling of great relief washed over him…finally…

Suddenly the clanking of armor was heard nearby and coming towards them. "Oh crud…" Chunk muttered

"It may not be an enemy," Link replied optimistically as he cleaned his blade on the grass and re-sheathed it.

"Then who could it be?" Alexis asked, when Malika had first been killed, her first impulse had been to dive into Link's arms and kiss him right there, but she was afraid her heart couldn't take another rejection and she refrained.

"Remember how I said that those still loyal to upholding justice would come to help back in the market area? I believe it's them, those that remained loyal to the throne even after the 'last' heir to the throne died."

Just as he said this, from around the corner came a group of about ten to fifteen soldiers fully dressed in well polished, shining armor.

Who appeared to be the leader of the small group stepped up to the trio and nodded at Malika's limp form. "I speak for my soldiers when I say this, thank you for taking care of this vile, murderous woman for us."

Link did a double take, "Wh-what? You know what she did?"

"Us last few soldiers always have known…she just so easily slipped right through our fingers after she killed the former king and princess." instead of looking Link eye to eye, the man was looking over his shoulder directly at Chunk. "I am Captain Garret Ross; I would like to know your names."

"I am Link." he replied.

Alexis smiled, "My name's Alexis."

Chunk stepped forward, "And I am called---." Chunk was cut off.

"Chunk, King of Hyrule." the captain bowed before straightening again.

Chunk didn't say anything…was what Malika said really true about him being king? If so, then how did this guy know?

"You are called Chunk, are you not?" the captain questioned.

"Y-yes…" Chunk said softly. "But how do you know?"

"I am sure you have many questions and myself and my command are all willing to answer them." Captain Ross said.

As Chunk went on with his questions and being answered in return, Link notice Alexis saunter off in the direction the soldiers had come from. There was something he needed to tell her and get off his chest. That flashback held a deeper meaning for him and he had finally allowed himself to accept something…

He slipped off from the group and went after her. Once around the corner though, he found her leaning against a wall and crying. Link had a feeling he knew why…

Alexis did not hear his approach and was so shocked when she found herself wrapped in his arms with his lips on hers. Link hoped after all his rejection, she would be able to accept him. When she pulled away, her sad light pink eyes gazing into his own blue orbs quizzically, he felt as if his heart were about to burst in two.

"I'm sorry…" he said immensely saddened.

At first, Alexis said nothing as she was in such a state of shock. Link felt like curling up in a corner and hiding from the world, locked up in his emotions when she didn't reply. But to his joy and relief, she lifted her head up, now beaming, and returned the kiss he had given her.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too…" he had just said the words he had once thought he would never say again.

What a fool he had been to not realize before the important meaning Zelda had left in her last words. She had known what would happen and she hadn't been afraid, she had told Link this so he wouldn't dwell on it…but he hadn't understood at the time, he had been too caught up in his grief. Zelda would always be locked away deep within his heart, but he had finally come to the realization...

It was time to move on…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…Wow...I can't believe it…It's finally the end of the fic…((teardrops)) lol j/k

First of all I would like to thank my reviewers, my reviewers, and did I mention my reviewers? lol Thank you guys so much: ) I also would like to say a special thank you to Jupiter-Lightning, my bestest friend and da marshmallow (who unfortunately (lol j/k) is my twin sister) for the bit of help y'all gave me on this when I was consumed by writer's block…: )

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU WONDERFUL REVIEWERS: )

Coming soon to a fanfiction(dot)net near you…another fic by blondie91! ((stares blankly at people screaming bloody murder and running for their lives)) Anywayz…lol

-blondie91


End file.
